Dignity For Sale
by Kira Kei Jinx
Summary: HueyX? Caesar, Riley, Cindy, and Jazmine all want to date Huey. Each has one date to prove they're the one. But all bets are off as they start cheating between the dates. From cookies to strip teases to tears to fights, the four will do whatever it takes.
1. The Game

I don't own the Boondocks. This story contains yaoi (slash) love, hetro love, and incestuous love. If you don't like any of this, please don't read. So, before you flame me, know that I have warned you.

They're all 17 except little baby Riley, who's 15. If you don't know who Caesar or Cindy are, read the comics. However, I will tell you for the sake of the story. Caesar is Huey's best friend. He's optimistic and tells jokes and is really cute. He is black and has dreadlocks. Cindy is the stupid white girl, blond hair and blue eyes and all that. She tries to act black, and often sings the rap songs. Riley and especially Huey hate her. Read the comics if this doesn't help.

I am not black. I am a white girl. I have watched the cartoon and read the comics and I still know I can't do the black slang right. I didn't even really try. Use your imagination. . . .okay?

* * *

It was a seemingly quiet day in Woodcrest. The weather was perfect and the birds were chirping. Everyone seemed to be out in their pools or on their way to a barbeque. And although Granddad had already yelled at him, Huey had no intention of cutting the grass. He was outside on the front steps, close enough to hear Granddad should he come looking for him, but far enough away that Granddad would probably think he was working. . . . for a while.

He turned a page in his book, glancing up because he thought he heard Granddad. But there was no sound, so he went back to his book. It was a rather interesting book, but he was careful not to become so involved he forgot to listen for Granddad.

"Man, fuck you!"

Huey's head snapped up. He glanced around, but couldn't see his younger brother anywhere. But that was most certainly his voice. He swore under his breath, pressing his ear against the door in case he had come back from where ever he'd gone and had started a fight with Granddad. No sound came from inside except for the T.V. Huey sighed, leaning away and relaxing. He turned the page and settled back into reading.

"Huey!"

He raised up his head, eyes narrowed fiercely. That sounded just like Caesar. He looked around again. This time he didn't get the feeling he was hearing things. Because this time he saw them coming. They were running down the street at full force towards him with Caesar in the lead. Huey arched an eyebrow, getting to his feet in order to get out of the way in case they didn't stop in time.

Caesar waved happily, grinning from ear to ear. Riley swore loudly, grabbing at Caesar's arm. It looked like he was trying to knock him over. A couple feet behind the boys came Jazmine, her afro bouncing behind her. And after her came Cindy, merrily running towards Huey with a happy smile on her face.

"What the—" Huey muttered, walking down the front steps as they drew closer. Caesar slowed to a stop in front of him. Riley crashed into him, pushing him almost into Huey. Huey narrowed his eyes, stepping back. Both of the girls slowed down and stopped. Jazmine was huffing and puffing, but waved nonetheless.

"Hi there, Huey!" Caesar declared, waving energetically and pushing Riley away from him. Riley shoved him back and Caesar glared death at him. Riley stepped forward, reaching out and grabbing Huey's arm. Before Huey could shove him off, he pulled him forward and pointed at the other three.

"Tell them you love me!" he spat out, his eyes narrowing fiercely and his voice shaking a little bit. Huey muttered 'what the' again, jerking his arm away from his little brother. Riley looked almost crushed for a second, then went right back to angry. He slammed his foot on the ground and pointed at them again. "Tell them you love me, nigga!"

"He don't love you, so there!" Caesar declared, sounding rather angry himself. Riley shot him a look, hissing that that wasn't true. Caesar gestured towards the confused Huey. "He ain't saying he does!"

"But he do! He do! Tell them, Huey!" Riley protested, grabbing his brother's arm again. Huey gave him a look, then turned towards Caesar. Riley begged him to tell them again.

"Alright, dammit, I love you!" he shouted, jerking away from Riley. He cheered, throwing up his arms. Then he resumed his 'tough look' and flicked the other three off. Huey turned back towards Caesar. "What the hell is going on?"

"I told ya, nigga!" Riley happily declared, grinning a superior grin at Caesar, who only glared back. Caesar turned towards Huey, a big smile in place as though he hadn't just been fighting with his little brother.

"He doesn't love you in _that _way! Only as a brother! Right?" Jazmine chimed in before Caesar could explain. Huey's eyes widened and he jerked around towards her. Riley swore loudly and shouted that that wasn't true.

"What way did you think I meant?!" Huey shouted, stepping away from Riley and unintentionally closer towards Caesar, who smiled in a pleased way. Riley turned to face him, his arms dropping to his sides. There was a sad look on his face, almost as though he were disappointed in Huey's utter disgust that Jazmine would think he loved him as more than a brother.

"See, I told you!" Jazmine stated, pointing at Huey as though to prove her point. She smiled, clearly pleased with herself. Cindy twirled a lock of her hair, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, smiling at Riley with a victorious smile as though she'd been the one to point out the obvious fact that Huey only loved him as a brother.

Riley shook his head, moving a little closer to his older brother. Huey was afraid to move, so he just tightened up, gripping his book so tight his hand was shaking. Riley grabbed his arm, looking at him with a pleading look.

"But. . .that ain't true, is it? I mean, ya love me! Ya told me that last night!" he protested, giving Huey a weak smile as though to remind him that he did, in fact, love him. Huey's eyes widened to probably twice their size. He fought to get away from his brother, succeeding in only knocking into Caesar, who caught him with open arms.

"I was tucking you in because you had a fucking nightmare!" he shouted, standing up straight. Riley looked crestfallen, but forced himself to toughen up because there were other people around.

"See? He likes _me! _I told you, didn't I?" Caesar sang out, wrapping his arms tightly around Huey. He squeezed him tight and laid a gentle kiss on his best friend's cheek. Panic filled Huey and his cheeks burned red. He let out a shout, fighting to get away from Caesar. Caesar looked stunned, standing there with his arms still up to hug him.

"What?! I never said that!" Huey shouted out, throwing his book at Caesar. He caught it, blinking a few times in shock. Riley laughed at him, pointing wildly. Caesar glared at him. Cindy clapped her hands happily, bouncing up and down.

"That means it's gotta be me!" Jazmine declared, spinning around in a happy circle. Cindy froze in mid bounce, her blue eyes narrowing violently and her head jerking towards Jazmine.

"Excuse me?! I'm still here, you know!" she hissed, hands on her hips, giving Jazmine the best glare she could manage. Jazmine looked at her with a slightly confused look, her arms dropping to her sides.

"You? There's no way Huey would ever like you," she informed her in a confused voice that clearly asked how Cindy could possibly think she was even in the running.

"Hey!" Cindy shouted, stamping her feet and balling her hands up into fists. She pointed at Huey without taking her eyes off Jazmine. "He could like white women! A lot of black people like white women!"

"So is that it, huh, Huey?!" Riley spat out, directing Huey's attention back towards him. He stared with wide eyes at his little brother. Riley looked crushed as he jerked a finger in Jazmine's direction. "You like her?!"

Huey was stunned beyond belief. He looked from Riley to Jazmine with a confused but slightly horrified look. Jazmine fluffed up her afro and gave an innocent wave. She even blew him a kiss. Huey looked back at his brother.

"No! I don't like Jazmine! What made you think I liked Jazmine!" was his angry answer, narrowing his eyes at Riley. Instantly, Jazmine's face fell and she dropped her hands back to her sides. Cindy laughed at her, pushed her long blond hair over her shoulder, and walked forward. "What do you want, Cindy?!"

"Oh, you don't have to play pretend anymore, Huey," she cooed out, attempting to loop arms with him. But he moved, knocking Riley out of his way. He looked ready to hit her at any moment. She blinked, looking confused. "Doesn't that mean you like me?"

"No, it doesn't, you stupid moron!" he spat out, his hands balling into fists. Cindy stepped back a little, giving a small 'oh'. But surprisingly, she didn't look nearly as crestfallen as Caesar or Jazmine. Huey tightened up when he felt someone grab his arm again.

"Don't worry, I'll protect ya, Huey," Riley told him, sounding extremely convincing as he hugged his older brother's arm. Huey twitched and shoved him away. Riley looked shocked, then angry. "What?! You don't want my protection, nigga?!"

"I don't love you! I don't love any of you!" Huey shouted, throwing his arms up in protest and stepping away from the four of them. They all stared at him with blank looks. Then Caesar grinned and let out a laugh. Huey narrowed his eyes and was about to ask what was so funny when Caesar shook his head and waved to call the whole thing off. Huey let out a sigh, figuring Caesar was going to say they were all joking.

"Of _course _he's not going to say it with all of us here! Then he'd have to hurt you three's feelings. Don't worry, man, I know you love me. You don't have to say it out loud," he assured him, waving him off. Huey opened his mouth to protest, but didn't even know what to say at that point. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking away. When he looked back up, Riley had stormed over to Caesar.

"You deaf, nigga?! Huey loves me! He said so!" he shouted, shoving Caesar back violently. Caesar stumbled, holding onto Huey's book for dear life. He shoved Riley back.

"Then he said it was only as a brother! Are _you _deaf?!" Caesar shouted back, pushing Riley back a little bit. Riley slapped his hands away and glared his best thug glare.

"Wait! If Huey's not going to say it, that means I still have a chance!" Jazmine sang out, her perkiness coming back almost instantly. She clapped innocently and waved at Huey. "I know you like me, you don't have to be shy!"

"No, seriously, I don't like any of you!" he declared, gesturing with his hands that what he was saying was final. But it seemed like none of them were going to believe him now. Riley and Caesar were already fighting again and Cindy and Jazmine were both bickering back and forth about which girl Huey could possibly like.

"What makes you think he likes you anyways?!" Cindy snapped loud enough to quiet the boys. They both turned to the girls. Huey arched an eyebrow, actually curious to hear why they even thought he would like them. Jazmine looked around, pausing on Huey. She blushed a little, looking at the ground and pushing her fingers together nervously. Cindy narrowed her eyes critically. "Do you even have a reason?"

"Yes!" Jazmine protested loudly. She cleared her throat and gave Huey a tender, innocent smile. "Huey promised to marry me when we were kids. . . So, I figured. . . he must. . . still like me. . ."

Cindy giggled like girls usually did about sweet nothings like that. Huey choked, drawing back. He had no idea what she was talking about. Both Caesar and Riley looked at him with wide eyes. Jazmine tugged on her afro sweetly, giving Huey another smile.

"I know I said it wouldn't work, but I was just kidding," she cooed out, blushing a little bit. Caesar looked from Jazmine to Huey and back again. He turned narrowed eyes on Huey.

"You said you'd marry her?" he asked, pointing at Jazmine in a disbelieving way. Jazmine 'hmped' him, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at Huey's best friend.

"No! I never said that! I didn't. . . Well, I might have said she was pretty. . .But I never said I'd marry her!" he explained, trying to remember what had happened that day, oh so many years ago. He stopped and glared. "What does it matter?! I don't like any of you!"

"Well, there's my reason! The rest of you don't have any reasons! You're just trying to take my man from me!" Jazmine snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the rest, primarily Caesar. The fighting started back up. Huey sighed and suddenly wished he had his book so he could throw it at them again.

"I'm his best friend! I understand him! I'm the only one here who gets him!" Caesar shouted, shoving Riley again and storming over to Jazmine. "He never liked you!"

"I'm the perfect compliment for him! We work so wonderfully together! He'd never like you! He's not gay!" Jazmine screamed, gesturing to Caesar in an insulted way.

"He already loves me! I don't have to fight with you niggas! Huey loves me! I win, so there!" Riley hissed, smacking Cindy. She let out a yelp.

"That's not fair! I want to date a famous black guy! Huey's bound to be famous! He'll probably get shot!" Cindy shouted, rubbing her cheek. Riley grabbed her shirt and shook her violently. She screamed again.

"I'll shoot _you, _bitch!" he shouted, pulling his fist back. Cindy screamed, going to block her face. Huey grabbed Riley's shirt and yanked him away before he could hurt her. All four of them stopped and stared as he released his little brother. A smile crossed Riley's face. He looped arms with Huey before he could stop him. "Told ya he loved me, ya damn bitches!"

"Stop, Riley! I don't love you like that! I don't love any of you like that!" Huey hissed out, shaking Riley off his arm. He frowned deeply, crossing his arms over chest and glared at his older brother.

Caesar snapped his fingers and the others all looked at him. He gave them a big smile, reaching into his pocket. Cindy rubbed her cheek, backing away just in case it was some kind of weapon. He pulled out a coin and tossed it a little bit. Huey arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's settle this like adults. We'll all go on dates with Huey. Whoever he likes the best wins," he sang out, gesturing to the air and smiling widely. Huey's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Now wait just a mi—"

"We'll all go to the same restaurant, no extras like dancin' or a movie. Somethin' simple. A week apart so Huey won't compare them one after the other and whatnot," he continued, completely ignoring Huey as he tried to protest. The other three all seemed to agree. Jazmine smiled happily. Caesar glanced at Huey and smiled. "Oh, and we can spend the night if necessary. Pull out all the stops. He's hard to impress. And no cheatin' when it's not your turn!"

"No one is—"

"Spend the night? Like. . . .sex?" Jazmine muttered out, her face burning red and her hands flying up to her face. Cindy grinned, twirling a lock of her hair. Riley gave Jazmine a look.

"Like it'll help you any," he sneered out, rolling his eyes. She frowned deeply at him, but didn't say anything.

"Look, this isn't ha—"

"We'll flip the coin to see what order we go in. The first two will be me and Cindy. The second two will be Jazmine and Riley. Heads, I'll go first and heads, Jazmine will go first. Agreed?" he explained, twirling the coin around innocently. He looked from one to the other, ignoring Huey's protests again. They all nodded. Caesar seemed pleased with himself. He tossed up the coin.

All four of them watched it flip in the air. Cindy let out a little gasp as Caesar snatched it out of the air. He flipped it onto his hand and showed it to everyone. It was heads.

"I'm first. Cindy's second."

He flipped the coin again. Riley and Jazmine stared intensely as it flipped. Jazmine squeezed her eyes shut as Caesar caught it and flipped it onto his hand again. He showed them all. It was heads again.

"Jazmine third. Riley, you're last."

Riley swore and Jazmine sighed with relief. Huey cleared his throat, bringing the spotlight back to him. Caesar pocketed the coin, giving him a big smile.

"You seemed to have forgotten something," Huey said, looking from one to the other. The girls looked at each other. Caesar just smiled. Riley gave him a confused look.

"What?" he asked, looking around for whatever he'd forgotten. Huey rolled his eyes and motioned for Riley to look back at him.

"I'm not interested in any of you and I'm certainly not dating any of you," he stated, his voice firm and final.

Instantly, the fighting started up again, except from Caesar. The other three began to fight among themselves, saying that it was each other's fault that Huey was mad at them. Huey just rubbed his forehead and left them there. He could still here them fighting as he walked down the street. It wouldn't be long before Granddad broke it up and probably forced Riley to mow the grass though. Huey stopped walking when he heard footsteps after him. He looked over his shoulder as Caesar slowed to a stop. He smiled big, handed him his book and threw one arm over his shoulder. Huey narrowed his eyes at him for starting all this.

"It's just one month. C'mon Huey!" he asked, leaning closer and grinning like the clown he truly was. Huey shook his head.

"I want no part in this," was his answer as he started walking again. Caesar stayed in step with him so there really was no point. He stopped walking again and turned to face his friend. "I can't believe you would ever suggest something like that to begin with."

"It's either that or we jus' fight over you. Give us a fair shot, say no to us all if you have to. Jus' don't leave us to figure it out on our own," he replied, gesturing to the air and rolling his eyes. He pinched Huey's cheek. "You're jus' too cute fer us to not fight."

Huey stared at him. Caesar smiled back. He rolled his eyes and glanced back at where the other three were. They had stopped fighting and were watching the two with hawk like eyes. Huey sighed heavily and turned back to his best friend.

"A day in between each date or I'm not doin' it," was Huey final answer, as much as he regretted saying it. He grabbed Caesar's shirt before he left. "But I'm not pickin' anyone."

"Of course not, homie. It's not like you have a _crush _on anyone," he cooed out, waving before hurrying off. Huey stood still, watching him go back over to where the others were. They all let out cheers. Jazmine leaned around Caesar and waved happily.

"He couldn't possibly know. . ." Huey muttered, narrowing his eyes at Caesar's back. He watched him for a second, then turned around and kept walking. In the background he heard the door open and Granddad shouting for him.


	2. Day 1: Let The Cheating Begin

Huey couldn't sleep at all that night. He kept tossing and turning and waking up in a cold sweat. Finally, he just laid there, staring at the ceiling as though it would have some advice. He knew why he couldn't sleep. It was because of this stupid deal Caesar had made with everyone. Huey didn't want to go on dates with them. He didn't want to be a prize to be won. He knew people got crazy in competitions and he knew they weren't going to play by the rules. Besides, Huey already had a crush on someone, he just didn't want to tell them.

He let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. He knew this was going to get bad. There would probably be an all out war. And for what? For them to all be told that he didn't like any of them. Which is exactly what he'd told them that morning. It was just a waste of time.

Huey pushed himself into a sitting position, eyes narrowing sharply as he heard a knock on his door. For a minute, he expected to hear Granddad yelling at him for something. Then he realized it must've been Riley. He was still getting used to having his own room and often had nightmares. Huey didn't understand it, but he was the older brother and had an obligation to take care of him.

The door creaked open and Riley poked his head in. He glanced around, biting on his lower lip. Huey sighed, climbing out of his bed. Riley watched him with nervous eyes as he walked over. Riley never liked admitting that he had nightmares since he was supposed to be a tough thug, but he came to Huey nonetheless.

"Another nightmare, Riley?" he asked, patting his little brother on the head and opening the door to let him in. Riley frowned, narrowing his eyes in a tough way.

"Why are you up?" he answered, looking around the room as he walked in. He looked back at Huey as he shut the door. He shrugged, not really wanting to tell him the real reason. "Did you have a nightmare too?"

"You could say that. . ." Huey replied, leaning against the door. Riley walked over to the bed and sat down. He smiled at Huey before laying back on the bed. Huey pushed himself off the door and walked over. He smacked Riley in the leg. "I never said you could sleep here!"

"Oh, c'mon! It'll be like when we were littler!" he protested, rolling over and curling up on the bed. Huey shook his head, grabbing Riley's arm. He let out a yelp as Huey pulled him towards the edge of the bed.

"Except that I'm seventeen and you're fifteen! C'mon, Riley, get out of my bed! I'll come and wait with you until you fall asleep, but you ain't sleepin' in my bed!" Huey declared, dragging his little brother out of the bed. Riley shouted a little bit, trying to get his point across without waking Granddad, and grabbed the sheets.

"No! Dammit, nigga! Let me sleep here! I'm tired of bein' scared!" he shouted, smacking at Huey to get him off. Huey fought with his kicking and screaming little brother until he realized Granddad might end up getting involved. He sighed heavily, releasing Riley. He clung to the bed, thinking Huey was going to start fighting with him again.

Huey stared down at his little brother, curled up in his bed. He felt his cheeks burning, he was so embarrassed by this. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as his little brother. Especially not after Riley had confessed just hours earlier to loving him more than just a brother. It would be so wrong. On the other hand, it wasn't like he'd never done it before. If they went to a hotel for some reason, he knew he'd end up in the same bed as Riley. It wasn't abnormal for siblings to share the same bed, it would just be weird.

Huey sighed heavily. He knew he had to at least try and get some sleep. And he knew if he went to go sleep in Riley's bed, he would follow him. Riley would probably follow him around the entire house, trying to stay with Huey so he wouldn't be afraid.

"Okay, Riley, you can sleep here tonight. . . .but _only _tonight," he answered, shaking his head in disbelief that he was going to allow this. Riley uncurled, rolling over and sitting up. He stared at Huey in disbelief. At least until Huey climbed into the bed next to him and pulled the sheets over him. He looked at Riley.

"Fer real?" Riley asked, a smile taking over his face. Huey nodded stiffly as he laid down. Riley stared at him for a minute, then laid down too, pulling the sheets over him.

"Just stay on your side of the bed," Huey ordered, rolling over so his back was facing Riley. He felt the bed move as Riley rolled over too.

"Thanks, Huey," he muttered, smiling as he hugged the sheets close to him. Huey grunted in reply, closing his eyes as he tried to fall asleep once again.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!"

Huey's eyes shot open after feeling like he'd just fallen asleep. He looked around for Granddad, but it wasn't him. In fact, it was Caesar standing there with a horrified look on his face, gesturing to the bed. Huey felt a weight on him and looked down. His little brother had his arms wrapped tightly around him and was sound asleep with a smile on his face.

"Get offa me, Riley!" Huey snapped, his face burning red as he shoved Riley off him. He let out a yelp, being stirred from whatever he'd been dreaming about. He rubbed his eyes, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Wuz goin' on?" he asked, looking around the room. He spotted Caesar standing there with narrowed eyes, his arms now crossed over his chest. Riley's eyes widened and then narrowed down to points. "What the hell, nigga?! Can't you see we're tryin' ta sleep?!"

Caesar's eyes widened and he jerked back in shock. He looked from Huey to Riley and back at Huey. He thrust a finger in Riley's direction while glaring at Huey.

"Sleepin' together?! What kinda shit is this, Huey?!" he demanded, shaking a little bit with anger. Huey wanted to crawl in a hole and die at that very second. But instead, he just narrowed his eyes and smacked Riley in the back of the head.

"We're not sleeping together the way you're thinkin'. He had a nightmare and wanted to spend the night here," he tried to explain, but it was extremely clear that Caesar wasn't going to hear it. In fact, this time he rounded on Riley.

"Oh, that's fucked up, Riley! Using your little nightmares to cheat like that!" he spat out, gesturing wildly in the air. He frowned, waving the two of them off. "Look, if you wanna snuggle with your little brother, that's none of my business, but—"

"Then why don't you get the hell out?!" Riley cut in, slamming his fists down on the bed and glaring his best glare at Caesar. Huey smacked him in the head again because he didn't like him saying they were 'snuggling'. Caesar's eyes widened then narrowed again.

"_But _the game started at midnight! Which means no cheating! Which means you can't be all cuddly with Huey until your turn! Which means you've been cheating for TEN HOURS!" he shouted, stomping his foot down and pointing an accusing finger at Riley in fierce anger.

"Listen, Caesar, it's not like he was sleeping here to try and cheat. He was just scared. He's my little brother and I hav—" Huey started, but was interrupted by Riley.

"Oh, yeah, bitch?! Then why you here?!" he shouted, gesturing to Caesar with a disapproving look. Caesar drew back, his eyes widening almost immediately. He stuttered for words, looking around nervously. "That's right, nigga! You can't hang out wit Huey eitha so yous got no reason to be here! Cheater!"

"I. . .I. . .Wait! You're in _bed _with Huey! It's a good thing I did come over! This is an insult to the game! You should be disqualified!" was his eventual answer, going back to accusing Riley and Huey of doing something wrong.

"Jus' 'cause Huey would rather sleep wit me don't me—" Riley started, hugging Huey's arm. But Huey shoved him off, his eyes growing wide.

"No! That wasn't it! You're my little brother!" he shouted, fighting to get out of the bed as fast as possible. Riley stared at him with a crushed look as Huey stormed away from the bed, glaring death at the both of them.

Huey stormed out of the bedroom, hearing the two of them start fighting again. He hadn't even been awake for ten minutes and the competition was already worse than he could ever imagine. He had to get out of this house before he went insane.

When he walked into the kitchen, Granddad was pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Huey walked by him quickly, hoping he could get out the door before he realized which brother it was.

"Boy, get back here!" he snapped before taking a sip from his orange juice. Huey sighed, but walked back over nonetheless. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Granddad, who he was now eye level with. He glared at him, placing his glass down again. "You never mowed the lawn, boy! Get out there right now or I'll whup your ass!"

"Riley said he'd do it for me since I stayed up with him last night," he replied without missing a beat. He was sure Riley would be pissed, but at least he hoped it would encourage him to drop out of this ridiculous competition. Granddad scanned over Huey for a second. He opened his mouth to probably tell him he didn't believe him when banging could be heard from upstairs.

"What the hell— is he fightin' with himself?!" he muttered, looking up at the ceiling. Huey arched an eyebrow, glancing up at the ceiling himself.

"Caesar's here. Didn't you know that?" he asked, pointing up at the ceiling. Granddad's eyes widened, then narrowed sharply. He slammed his fist on the counter before turning and leaving.

"Boys! Get down here right now! I never said you could come in my house, you damned nigga! Riley! Don't you destroy my damn house!" came his voice as he stormed up the stairs.

Huey didn't bother to go see what was left of his room. He just took a swig of the orange juice from the container and headed for the door. He knew he probably should have grabbed a pair of shoes, but he didn't care at this point. He would have left if he were only in his underwear. He pulled open the door and stepped outside.

"Hi, Huey!"

Huey stopped moving as he shut the door. He turned around very slowly, feeling his eyes widening. Standing at the bottom of the steps was Jazmine. She was wearing a cute dress and was holding a plate with chocolate chip cookies piled on them, wrapped with plastic wrap. She smiled a big, heart warming smile, thrusting the plate forward.

"I baked you some cookies!" she declared in a nervously loud voice. She blushed a little and motioned for him to take the plate. "I wasn't sure what your favorite was, so I just made chocolate chip. . . I. . .um. . .hope you like them. Oh, and don't worry, I didn't use any sugar!"

Huey wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to smack the cookies to the ground and tell her to get a grip. But he knew he couldn't just do that. Well, he could, but he wasn't going to. Instead, he walked down the steps and took the plate. Jazmine beamed at him, smiling from ear to ear because he'd taken the cookies. He arched an eyebrow.

"Why are you in your pajamas?" she asked, giggling softly as though she'd never seen him in his pajamas before. He looked down then back up at her. She puffed her afro, batting her eyelashes a little bit. "They're cute."

"Yeah. . . .Caesar and Riley are up in my room fighting," he answered, shifting the plate from one hand to the other. He rolled his eyes, itching to leave before the two came to find him. Jazmine's face twisted up as though she were choking on something. Huey stepped away from her.

"What?! They're here?! That's cheating!" she declared, turning away from him and shooting the door a sharp, hateful look. Huey looked down at the cookies, then back up at Jazmine.

"Then wouldn't it be cheating to bring me cookies?" he asked, motioning to the cookies. She jerked back towards him, her face flushing red almost instantly, which only proved Huey right.

"Well. . . um. . .I. . just. . .Don't you want them?" she replied, pushing her fingers together nervously. She sniffed a little and Huey was afraid she was going to start crying. He sighed again, looking away for a moment. He shrugged.

"Sure. I have to go. Bye," he answered, waving half a wave before turning and leaving. She stood there for a second, then hurried after him. She fell into step next to him, intertwining her fingers behind her back. He glanced over at her, muttering to himself that next time he was just going to break out in a run and pray for the best.

"Can I come with you?" she asked, leaning a little closer to him. She gave him a sweet, gentle smile. He narrowed his eyes sharply, which caused her smile to falter.

"No."

She stopped walking. He didn't look back at her. She looked around, trying to decide what to do. She huffed and puffed, but just waved goodbye to his back. He still didn't turn around.

"I know you need your space. I won't smother you, Huey! Bye! Enjoy the cookies!" she called after him. He shuddered a little, but resisted the urge to throw the plate back at her.

He strolled down the street alone. He knew he should have seen it coming, but he didn't. He actually thought he was going to enjoy the rest of the morning, even if he was stuck outside in his pajamas and barefoot. But then he heard it. Footsteps. Coming his way. He sighed, slowly to a stop. He opened his eyes and turned to see Cindy coming strolling over to him. She waved energetically at him. He just glared back.

"What?" he asked, hoping his voice was bitter enough that she would just leave. But she just stopped in front of him and smiled her stupid smile. She glanced at the cookies. "They're from Jazmine. Caesar and Riley are fighting in the bedroom. And what? I suppose you're going to invite me over for breakfast so I can watch you and your family eat nasty, disgusting food in hopes that I'll start to like you?"

"Um. . .no. . .I just wanted to say hi," she answered, not looking him directly in the eyes. He knew she was lying because she was horrible at it. She raised her eyes nervously at him. "Hi, homie."

"_Hi."_

Cindy giggled a little. She looked every which way, then bit her lower lip. Huey moved to walk around her when she grabbed his arm. He went to smack her in the head when she lunged forward and pressed her lips against his. There was a pause where Huey processed exactly what was going on. Then he shoved her off and smacked her in the head. She yelped in pain, her hands shooting up to her head. Huey spat on the ground, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted, shoving her back. She winced in pain, moving away from him. She rubbed her forehead, standing straight.

"I'm just showing you what a white girl is like!" she protested, hands on her hips in an angry way. She narrowed her blue eyes at him. He opened his mouth, but wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Not all white girls are like that. And I'm not interested in you, so why would I want you to kiss me?!" he spat out, going to smack her again. But he stopped since he heard footsteps behind him. He shuddered, afraid of who was coming over.

"But I'll do anything to get you to like me!" she shouted out, grabbing his hand. He turned to face her as she gripped his wrist tight. "Here! Take what you want!"

She pushed his hand over her breast. It squished in his hand as she pushed it hard against her chest. His eyes widened to at least twice their size as she moved his hand on her breast. Someone shouted something as he jerked away from her. Cindy looked shocked just before Riley attacked her. Then she just screamed, trying to get away. Huey glanced down at his hand, shuddering because he could still feel her breast.

"That's cheating!" Jazmine shouted, skidding to a stop next to Huey as Riley grabbed Cindy's hair. He flipped her onto the ground, despite her loud screaming. Before he could slam his foot into her, Caesar grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. Riley spat at Cindy as she sat up on the ground, fixing her shirt and hair.

"You're all cheaters," Huey commented, shaking the plate of cookies at Jazmine. Her face flared red and she immediately looked at the ground. Caesar looked at the plate of cookies, then turned narrowed eyes at Jazmine.

"You baked him cookies?!" he hissed out, letting go of Riley. Jazmine looked like she was about to cry before she pointed an accusing finger at Caesar's chest.

"What about you?! You were at his house!" she snapped at him, narrowing her pretty eyes. Caesar looked stunned for words before Riley shoved him.

"Yea'! Breakin' 'n' enterin'!" he shouted, shoving Caesar again. Caesar rounded on him, pushing him away. Riley hit Cindy as she got to her feet. She let out a shout, nearly falling back over.

"You were the one in his bed!" Caesar retorted, pointing at Riley. A hush went over the girls. They both stared at him with wide eyes. Riley's face blushed red and he stood straight and defiantly.

"Yeah, so?! He's my brother!" he shouted out in response, glaring at them in such a way that just dared them to say something. Jazmine shouted that that was cheating again and that it wasn't fair. Cindy put her hands on her hips, muttering how she shouldn't have gotten hit then, for what she did.

The four of them broke out into all out fighting. Caesar shoved Jazmine, shouting that she had no right trying to woo him with sweets. Cindy shouted that someone should smack Riley for sleeping with his brother. Riley swung at Cindy, hitting her in the arm. She yelped. Jazmine shoved Caesar into Riley, saying that he was probably going to try and crawl into bed with him anyways. Riley hit Caesar and Caesar hit back. Jazmine shouted that Cindy was a hoe. Cindy looked offended and told Jazmine she was just jealous that she kissed Huey before she did. Then the three of them rounded on Cindy, shouting that she had no right to kiss Huey. Riley went to smack her again. Cindy's defense was the Caesar had kissed Huey the day before. Caesar shouted that it was only on the cheek. The fighting swelled up again, getting so bad that Huey couldn't tell who was saying what, except that he figured the majority of the swearing came from Riley.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Riley grabbed Huey by the shirt and yanked him down to eye level. Before Huey could protest, Riley had his lips pressed over his in a rough kiss. Huey's face went red and his eyes widened as he shoved his little brother off him. Riley stepped back, breathing deeply. He pointed at Cindy.

"There, hoe! You ain't the only one who kissed him!" Riley shouted loudly, grinning at her, clearly pleased with himself. Huey smacked him in the back of the head. He winced, hands going to his head. "Ow!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Huey yelled at him, glaring with the hatred of a thousands suns. But before he could get an answer, the fighting started back up and Riley turned away from him as Caesar hit him.

Deciding that it wasn't worth it, Huey turned and left the four of them there fighting about who was cheating and who was a bitch hoe nigga. He would rather have to mow the grass or clean the entire house then have to deal with this shit. He heard them fighting all the way back to his house. He couldn't imagine what the rest of the neighborhood must be thinking. He shook his head, walking into the house.

Huey was laying on his bed reading the same book he'd thrown at Caesar when the door creaked open. He raised up his eyes as Caesar strolled on in. He gave him a smile and a wave. He looked banged up, like he'd been in a fist fight with someone. . .or three other people. He strolled on over to the bed. Huey pulled up his legs and pushed himself into a sitting position as Caesar sat down.

"Well, it took four hours, but we've all come to an agreement. Everyone was out of line. We'll just have to restrain ourselves. Everyone has agreed to make minimal contact with you until their date. To make it fair, of course," he told him, nodding a few times and pushing his dreads back over his shoulder.

Huey thought about fighting with him and saying that he wanted to just call the whole thing off, but he didn't see the point. No one was going to call it off. If he tried to, there would just be another fight over who had caused him to call it off.

Caesar leaned over. He drew in a deep breath, then pushed his lips gently against Huey's. There was a moment of shock on Huey's part. Then Caesar drew back a little bit and smiled a calm smile. Huey stared at him in disbelief.

"So just keep that between us, homie," he cooed out, winking at him before he got up. Huey narrowed his eyes sharply. Caesar didn't seem to notice. He just waved and headed out the door.

"This is going to be a long week. . ." Huey muttered, falling back on his bed and squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

You notice that it took them four hours to reach an agreement and in less than one minute, Caesar's already started cheating again?

Okay, I've got two questions for you. And keep in mind that I have already decided the winner. 1.) Who do you want to win? 2.) Who do you think is going to win? And be honest about that last one. Because I'll be asking it at the end of certain chapters, if not all of them.


	3. Day 2: Caesar

It was a simple restaurant. There wasn't anything special about it at all. It was Italian because that was something not too expensive and that the four, or rather Caesar, knew Huey wouldn't mind eating. All four of them could afford to take Huey out to dinner. There they would have a chance to talk to one another. Get to know one another. No dancing. No movie. Nothing of the sort. Those were the rules. In a sense, no one was allowed to use money as a way of bribing Huey, since Cindy or possibly Jazmine would have a leg up in that area.

Of course, the rules didn't say anything against spending the night. In fact, one could argue that Caesar had brought it up in order to encourage it. They were allowed to go home with Huey and try and woo him. They were encouraged to pull out all the stops, try to go all the way. If they succeed, they knew they stood a better chance in the competition. And they would have bragging rights.

Other than that, they could use 'any means necessary' to woo Huey. Besides, of course, cheating. They weren't supposed to cheat, but in less than half an hour on the first day, all of them had cheated in some way or another. In fact, even after fighting for four hours about it, Caesar had turned right back around and kissed Huey.

And now, Huey was on his first date, fully aware of these rules.

Caesar smiled at him from across the table. He wasn't eating and neither was Huey. They were basically just staring at each other while their pasta grew cold. If it weren't for the horrible glare Huey was giving Caesar, people might assume they were lovers staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Huey had to admit, he'd been surprised when Caesar had shown up at his door to pick him up. He had expected him to wear some sort of risque outfit and kiss him, saying that they could skip the meal altogether. Huey wasn't sure _why _he'd expected Caesar to do that, but it probably had something to do with the Caesar mentioning sex as part of the rules. But Caesar had shown up wearing slacks and a button down tee-shirt, which was pretty much what Huey was wearing. He hadn't kissed him, he hadn't even tried to take his hand. He just told Granddad that he and Huey were going out together.

"What's up, Huey?" Caesar casual asked, arching his eyebrows up. Huey narrowed his eyes a little more. But as usual, it had no effect on his best friend.

"How long have we known each other?" Huey replied, sounding as though he were actually asking. Caesar stayed quiet, knowing that Huey knew they'd been friends since they were ten. "Seven years?"

"Yea'. Why?" he asked, his smile growing that much more. He knew exactly where Huey was going with this, but he was going to make him say it out loud. Huey's eyes narrowed even more, causing Caesar's smile to falter ever so slightly.

"What made you think I'd _want _to do this?" he spat out, gesturing angrily to the restaurant around them. Caesar casually glanced around before turning those calm eyes back on Huey. He smiled again.

"Who said it was for you?" was his calm, collected answer, him raising up his eyebrows again. He rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. He gave Huey a look. "Maybe I didn't do this for you. Ever think 'bout that, big guy?"

Huey stared at him with a shocked, slightly disgusted look. It made his friend laugh. If he hadn't started this game for him, then who had he started it for? The only thing that made sense was that Caesar did, in fact, know he had a crush on someone. And if he were getting everyone involved, that probably meant he didn't know _who _he had a crush on.

Then there was the slight, ever so slight, possibility that Caesar had no idea that Huey had a crush on someone. This could just be a plot against him because he knew someone had a crush on him or because he himself had a crush on him. But that just didn't seem like Caesar to him.

"Is this a 'Condoleezza Rice' type thing?" Huey asked, giving Caesar a suspicious look, remembering from when they were kids and Caesar suggested they try to find Ms. Rice a boyfriend so she would stop trying to 'destroy' the world.

"I guess you could stand to be a little nicer," he replied, laughing a little at the very thought. He shook his head, tucking his dreads over one ear. "No, I did this to confuse you."

"So this was all about me. What do you mean, confuse?" he answered, narrowing his eyes sharply and arching an eyebrow. Caesar shrugged a little, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh, you know. You have a crush on someone. I want to change that," was his answer, as though he honestly expected Huey to just drop it there. He tilted his head down a little, staring at Caesar with an intense stare. Caesar delicately placed the glass back on the table, careful not to look at Huey. He shrugged a little more. "I happen to know it's not me."

Huey nodded, suddenly understanding the situation a whole lot better. Caesar had at least some idea of who he had a crush on. He intended to cloud his mind by showing that he could be just as good, if not better, for Huey. This wasn't about Huey at all. This was about Caesar using Huey's emotions against him. But why get everyone else involved, including the person Huey had a crush on? That part he didn't understand.

He narrowed his intense eyes at Caesar a little more. He thought about the rules, about the way it had all been decided, and about Caesar's personality. Caesar was a happy, carefree person. But there was a darker, far more devious side to him. He liked to make fun of people, get a laugh at other people's expenses. He wasn't evil by any means, but he did like to work things in his favor.

"You've been cheating this entire time, haven't you?" Huey stated in a conclusive way, nodding his head and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. He had finally figured out what was going on. He was surprised, not that he was going to let Caesar know that, about how far Caesar had actually gone with this.

"Everyone's been cheatin', Huey," Caesar calmly answered, giving his friend a soft, gentle smile. He was trying to play innocent, Huey knew that much. And he knew Caesar knew that he didn't buy it for a minute.

"But you were cheating before the game even started," he said, dully gesturing to him and giving him a disapproving look.

Caesar didn't answer, which only proved Huey right. He had been cheating throughout this entire thing and he probably intended to cheat right up until the decision was made. Huey didn't like that he'd been cheating, but he had to admit he was rather impressed.

"It was a double sided coin, wasn't it?" he said more than asked. That got a happy little smile and a light hearted laugh. Caesar shook his head a few times, laughing because he had gotten caught. Then he leaned back in his seat, holding up his hands as a way of surrender, his pretty head bobbing up and down.

"Okay, you caught me. It was a double sided coin. Both heads, obviously. I rigged the game from the get go. And, yes, in case you were wondering, I rigged it in my favor," he admitted, laughing and giving Huey innocent eyes at the same time. The look was a little mischievous, but Huey let it go. He knew Caesar wasn't just playing along.

Huey nodded, thinking about this. Caesar had rigged the game. He had lied to everyone, making it seem like they had a fair shot at his heart. But in reality, Caesar had it set up so he would win. It wasn't fair and technically, Huey should've called it off right then and there. He had a way out. Or at least, until one of the others suggested they start all over again. But, Huey being who he was, wanted to hear exactly how Caesar planned on using this setup to win.

"Why the line up?" he asked, motioning with his index finger to an imaginary chart of the four of them. Caesar smiled that happy-go-lucky smile of his, not answering for a moment.

"I wanted to go first so I could set the bar high for the rest of them. I intend to impress you so much that the others fall short. I wanted Cindy to go after me 'cause you hate her and she's bound to piss you off. So I'll look even better," he started, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling as he counted this all off in his head. He rolled his gentle eyes back to Huey. "I see Jazmine as my biggest threat. She'll be all worked up by her date, knowing that Cindy and I at least tried to get you in bed. So she'll probably mess up and she's too shy to try and go all the way. Which will lose her points—"

"Why?" he cut in, giving Caesar a dirty look. But Caesar seemed unaware of it, or he just didn't care.

"You're a seventeen year old boy. Every seventeen year old boy, and I don't care what you say, Huey, wants sex," Caesar explained, shrugging as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And then Riley's last. And unless you're into that kinda thing, he really doesn't have a chance."

Huey nodded slowly. He had to hand it to him, it sounded extremely well thought out. Which he expected from his closest and dearest friend. He pointed a finger at Caesar.

"Why'd you want a week in-between each date?" he questioned, arching his eyebrows and tilting his head to one side. This time, Caesar burst out in laughter that got the attention of a few people sitting near them. He waved Huey's suspicions, whatever they might be, out the window.

"Oh, _that! _I just figured you'd get so irritated with the constant cheatin' that you'd call the whole thing off and pick your crush or me, assuming I'd impressed you enough," he laughed out, shaking his head.

Again, Huey was impressed. That did sound like something he would do. Suddenly, Huey had a feeling Caesar knew him too well. Maybe it was a mistake to get involved in this competition. Caesar was using every piece of information he had about Huey to get a leg up in this game. It seemed almost unfair.

"So, you think this is just a competition between you and Jazmine?" Huey asked, raising up his eyebrows and picking up his glass of water. He watched Caesar as he took a sip. Caesar opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he nodded, tucking his dreads behind one ear again.

"Pretty much, yea'."

Huey lowered the glass back to the table. That meant that Caesar assumed his crush was either Jazmine or that he would be easily swayed from his crush. And that also meant that this competition could only go one of two ways.

"Basically, your thoughts are that if I'm gay, I'll pick you and if I'm straight, I'll pick Jazmine. But if I _am _straight or bi-sexual, you think you can impress me enough to pick you. And if I'm gay, then I'll have to pick you," he stated, looking to the side as he stated how it would have to play out. He glanced back over to his friend.

"Unless you dig incest. In which case, we're all wasting our time because it has to be Riley," was his light hearted answer as he toasted Huey with his water glass. Huey nodded, muttering that last part of light half heartedly. He drummed his fingers together, watching Caesar patiently as though trying to figure out what he was thinking. But it was no use. He had no idea.

"And what do you think I am? Gay, straight, bi, or incestuous?" he asked, doing his best to keep his voice even. Which, surprisingly, proved to be quite easy. Caesar gave him a cocky grin, shrugging once again.

"I don't think you're anything. You're asexual, in my opinion. A clean slate," Caesar replied, sounding as though anyone with half a brain could've figured that out. Huey didn't like his tone and wasn't sure if he was putting on an act about being so sure about Huey's sexuality.

Huey didn't answer. He just sat there, drumming his fingers together as he put all the pieces back into place. He stared at the cold pasta because seeing Caesar would only confuse him more. Caesar had done this to throw his mind off his crush, to convince him that he was the right one. He raised his intense eyes back up at his friend.

"What makes you think I'd have sex with you, or anyone for that matter?" he answered in a stern, but slightly confused voice. Caesar shrugged as though he didn't have a clue as to why, but Huey didn't buy it for a minute. And after seeing the glare he was being given, Caesar knew he didn't.

"I think you'll have sex with at least one of us," was his answer, choosing to completely ignore the question asked. Huey gave him a look, but Caesar only smiled.

"And you think that's going to be the person I choose?" he asked, gesturing to Caesar in a confused sort of way. Caesar shook his head so much his dreads fell back into his pretty face.

"No. You're not goin' to pick the person you have sex with," he replied, sounding so sure of himself that it actually caught Huey off guard. His eyes narrowed to points as he tried to figure out what Caesar meant by that. He must've caught on because he continued. "You're goin' to have sex with your crush."

"Who I'm not going to pick?" he asked, confusion filling his voice. Caesar laughed a little because he'd never heard Huey sound so utterly confused.

"Exactly. It'll be like a fleeting wish, to have sex with them before you pick someone else, or no one at all. After all, there must be a reason why you haven't told them yet," he explained, shrugging a little and taking a bite out of his cold pasta. He chewed it slowly and swallowed. "It's not so good cold. Wanna call it a night and head back to your place?"

Huey blinked a few times, missing the last part of that statement. Then he nodded. Caesar called for the check, not seeming bothered by what he'd told Huey at all. Then again, it was Caesar and he wasn't really ever bothered by anything. He narrowed his eyes when Caesar looked back at him.

"Do you know who I have a crush on?" he asked, deciding once and for all to just ask instead of trying to figure it out on his own. Caesar stared blankly at him for a second as though he'd asked a very stupid question. Then a slow smile went across his face.

"Yes."

That was the last thing said before they got to Huey's house. Huey was too busy thinking about what he was going to do now that he knew what Caesar was up to. He knew who his crush was and he was still playing this game. And clearly, Caesar full intended to try and win his heart because he clearly thought he had a good chance of winning.

"Are you goin' to invite me to your bedroom or should I just invite myself?" Caesar asked, his light and happy voice cutting through the silence. The sudden sound made Huey jump. He glanced at Caesar, then up to the house in front of him. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I'm not invitin' you," he answered, shaking his head in an irritated way. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, Caesar would just go home. That he would let it go since he himself didn't think Huey was going to have sex with him. He'd already said that by saying that Huey was only going to have sex with his crush and that he knew he wasn't Huey's crush.

"Okay. I'm invitin' myself then. Michael Caesar, would you like to go up to Huey's room? Why thank you, I'd love to," he sang out, pretending to shake hands with an imaginary him. Huey rolled his eyes, sighed and unlocked the door.

"Just be quiet. Granddad is probably asleep," Huey muttered in a half hearted way, turning the handle. He pushed the door open, turning away from his energetic friend.

Standing right in front of him was Riley. His eyes were narrowed fiercely and were livid with an anger that only Riley could manage and his arms were crossed over his chest. He tilted his head to the side, frowning even deeper when he saw Caesar trooping on up with a pleased look on his face.

"Didja have _fun?" _Riley hissed out, turning those angry eyes on Huey. He was actually a little shocked for words, feeling his face burn from embarrassment about having Caesar sneaking into the house with him.

"Yes, we did," Caesar sang out, looping arms with Huey. He leaned down to eye level with his little brother, smiling an almost wicked smile. "And now we're goin' up to his room. And _you're _not invited."

"What?! Huey!" Riley protested, looking at his brother with pained eyes as he pointed at Caesar. "Why are yo—"

"If you interrupt, it's cheating," Caesar informed him, wagging a finger in his direction. Riley's fists clenched into fists as he turned livid eyes towards him. If looks could kill, Caesar would've been dead before he hit the ground. But they didn't and Caesar just kept on smiling. "Bye-Bye, Shorty."

"Why you little punk ass muth—"

"Riley, stop it!" Huey interrupted, grabbing Riley by the arm and pulling him away. His little brother stopped dead in his threat, looking up at Huey with a hurt expression on his pretty face. But he just stepped back, muttering something under his breath and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Caesar pulled Huey away from Riley and up the stairs. Huey wanted to say no, to send him home, but he figured he'd wait until they got to the bedroom. That way he wouldn't embarrass Caesar in front of Riley by telling him in had no interest in seeing him naked or in having sex with him.

Huey walked into the bedroom, hearing Caesar stroll in after him. He stood with his back to him, listening as he clicked the door shut. Then Huey balled his hands up into fists and turned around to face his best friend.

Caesar had already unbuttoned nearly all of the shirt's buttons as he walked over. That alone shocked Huey enough to stop in his tracks. Why was he getting undressed if he didn't think Huey was going to have sex with him? It didn't make any sense.

"What are you doing?" Huey asked, forgetting that he was supposed to be telling Caesar to just go home because he wanted nothing to do with him. Caesar glanced up for a second, flashing a pretty pearly white smile.

"Trying to impress you. Why? Is it working?" he asked, pausing at the last button. Huey narrowed his eyes, which only caused Caesar to laugh and unbutton the last button.

"No, it's not."

"Would you rather I strip teased you?" Caesar casually asked, raising up his pretty head and giving him a devilish smile. He shook his butt a little. "Because I can do that, if you want."

Huey opened his mouth to say something, then stopped himself. He actually feared he was going to say 'yes'. But he didn't want that to accidently slip out since he had no intention of going anywhere with his best friend. Caesar raised up his eyebrows, tugging on his shirt while waiting for an answer.

"I'm not having sex with you," was all Huey said, his voice firm and final. He figured that would be enough to get Caesar to back off. And boy, was he wrong about that. Caesar just dropped his shirt to the ground casually, shrugging a little. He leaned over to him, smiling a sweet smile up at Huey's death glare.

"That's okay, big guy, I'm good with just foolin' around," he calmly answered as though he truly thought that's what Huey had meant. If he did for whatever insane reason, Huey's glare was hateful enough to change that.

"I'm not doing _anything _with you," he corrected, his voice full of hatred. Caesar leaned back, flicking his dreads back over his shoulder. He looked away from him, casually twirling one dread between two fingers. He shrugged.

"Okay. That's your call. Can I hang out here for awhile?" he replied, turning his large eyes back on Huey. For a minute, Huey just watched him to figure out whether or not he was being sincere. He decided he was and nodded his head.

"Fine. But just for an hour or two," Huey sighed out, rubbing his forehead with one hand and waving Caesar off with the other. Caesar's head bobbed up and down. Huey walked over to the bed as Caesar went to go put his shirt back on.

Huey flopped down on his bed, letting out a heavy sigh. At least Caesar was understanding enough not to try and seduce him. Which, with all due respect, didn't seem all too much like Caesar at all. If he'd set all this up, then why wasn't he pushing for sex? Huey sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his forehead a little more. He assumed it must be because it would impress Huey more to show restraint. And clearly, Caesar had dealt the sex card so that everyone else would try and force themselves on Huey, thus making Caesar look that much better. It was risky, but it would stand a good chance of winning with someone like Huey.

Huey heard Caesar getting dressed. He let out another sigh. This was already stressful as hell and it was bound to only get worse. He heard Caesar taking off his shoes. Then he head footsteps as he walked most likely to the computer to download music or something.

The bed shifted as Caesar climbed onto it. Huey's eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his leg. He propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at the edge of the bed. Caesar was climbing on, grabbing Huey's leg for support. It wouldn't have been all that weird since Caesar might have just wanted to grab a book or something. Except for one thing.

He was wearing only his boxers.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Huey shouted, moving on the bed to try and get away from him. But Caesar pushed down on his leg and pulled himself completely onto the bed. Before Huey could push him off or kick him, Caesar had pushed both of his hands onto his knees. When he tried to move, he only caused himself pain. "Caesar!"

"You said no fooling around, so I figured going completely naked would have been a bad thing. But hey, a kiss never hurt anyone. And I fully intended to take advantage of you," he sang out, leaning closer to Huey. Huey went to smack him, but Caesar moved back just barely in time. He pushed hard onto Huey's knee, sending pain up his leg. It caught Huey off guard long enough for Caesar to move around until he was sitting on Huey's upper thighs. He leaned down, this time pushing his hands flat against Huey's shoulders to keep him against the bed. "Just a kiss, Huey? I promise to leave you alone after that!"

"Then why are you in your underwear?! You don't have to be undressed to get a kiss!" he shouted at him, jerking around in a futile attempt to get free. Caesar fought to keep on top of him, but somehow managed.

"Well, that's just for you, big guy," he cooed out, grinning like he usually did when telling some perverted joke. Huey stared wide eyed, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be trying to get Caesar off of him. Caesar leaned close enough to kiss him. Huey's face burned red and he pushed back into the bed, trying to get away from Caesar.

Caesar licked Huey's lips a little. Huey cringed, turning his head away. He struggled a little more, remembering that he could still win this if he tried. Caesar laughed again, kissing Huey's cheek.

"This is sexual harassment, you know! This is illegal!" Huey protested, moving his head. He tried to head butt Caesar, but he was too fast and sat up before he could.

For a moment, Caesar hesitated as though he were considering what Huey had said. But a moment was all Huey needed. Caesar let out a scream as Huey shoved his hands into his chest, sending him backwards. He slammed Caesar hard against the bed, one hand at his throat. Caesar coughed a little, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I said I didn't want to do anything with you. Why can't you understand that? I thought you were my friend!" he hissed out, tightening his grip a little on Caesar's throat. He nodded as best he could.

"M-my bad, man. Won't happen again," he choked out, giving Huey a weak smile. Huey narrowed his eyes, not believing him for a second. But he let him go anyways.

Caesar sat up, rubbing his throat a little bit. Huey sat next to him, watching him with narrowed eyes. Caesar sighed heavily, pushing his dreads over his shoulder and looking over at Huey with innocent eyes. He pouted his lips a little, which only made Huey narrow his eyes more.

"What?" Huey spat out, moving a little further away from his friend. Caesar leaned over and quickly kissed Huey on the lips. It was fast, barely even the brush of lips. Then Caesar slid off the bed, smiling a coy smile back at Huey. "What was that for?"

"Oh, c'mon, Huey. You know me better than that! I always keep trying!" he sang out, walking over to where his clothes were. He leaned down, grabbing his pants off the floor. He pulled them on, zipped them up, and turned back to face Huey. "Don't think I won't get that kiss."

"You just got a kiss," was Huey's answer, it being the only thing he could come up with to say as he watched Caesar pull on his shirt and start buttoning it up. He almost added that he didn't have to button it, but didn't.

"I meant a _real _kiss," Caesar sighed out, shaking his head at Huey's 'stupidity'. He finished with the buttons, then pulled on his shoes. Huey watched him bend down to get the left one on right. His cheeks burned red, but he forced himself to stop thinking like that. He wasn't trying to get a lover of any kind, least of all one out of Caesar.

"I'm never going to do anything with you," Huey replied as Caesar stood up straight. He glanced over his shoulder at him, clearly hearing the shaking in his voice. He grinned a little, tucking his dreads behind one ear.

"Whatever you say, Huey. Whatever you say."

Caesar shook his head, waved over his shoulder, and strolled right out the bedroom door. Huey sat where he was on the bed, watching him leave. He couldn't be sure if this was what Caesar had meant to happen or not, but either way it certainly was impressive.

* * *

This is a very important chapter, I'll tell you that much. If you read between the lines of what Caesar said in the restaurant you can actually figure out 1.) who Huey's crush is and 2.) who's going to win the competition. See if you can guess who.

If you are the first (or only) person to get both parts right, I will let you make a request for a one shot. It doesn't even have to be a Boondocks one shot. I just have to know the characters. Of course, you won't find out if you're right until the end of the story. And it has to be a guess based on this chapter and this chapter alone. And I'll show you the clues at the end of the story.


	4. Day 3: Kisses and Confusion

Knock. Knock. 

Huey looked up from where he was sitting. He was on his bed reading because he hadn't been able to sleep at all after Caesar had left. He had been so confused about what he was going to do. He wanted to just call this stupid competition off, but something inside him wasn't so sure anymore. He had a feeling it was that 'seventeen year old wanting sex' thing Caesar had been talking about. Because Huey had to admit, Caesar had a pretty nice ass.

"This is bullshit. . ." Huey muttered, rubbing his forehead and glaring death at his book. He knew Caesar was going to keep cheating and trying to get his kiss, a 'real' kiss as he called it. And Huey, to be honest, was afraid about what would happen if he got it. "I have a crush. . . I shouldn't be like this. . ."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming, dammit!" he shouted, slamming his book shut. He threw it on the bed as he climbed off. He wanted to just shout they could come in, but he'd locked the door after Caesar left. He couldn't bare anyone coming in unexpectedly. Because, in all honesty, he was afraid it'd be Riley or Caesar coming for a kiss.

Or more.

Huey clicked the door unlocked and yanked it open. He was about to shout 'what' when two hands reached out and grabbed his face. Huey let out a scream, letting go of the door as he was pulled several inches down.

"What'd he do ta you?!" Riley shouted, pulling Huey's head close to his face. Huey stared at him with wide eyes as his little brother gave him a worried look. Riley let go of his face, shoving him back. Then he stormed into the room, looking ready to kill someone. "I heard 'im leavin' last night! What'd he do?!"

"What are you talking about?" Huey asked, turning around as Riley walked around him. Huey rubbed his cheek, eyes narrowing as his little brother inspected him from head to toe. Riley grabbed his face again and pulled him back down to eye level. Huey's face burned red when he realized he was suddenly close enough to kiss him.

"I'm talkin' 'bout dat bitch feelin' you up an' shit!" he shouted right in his face, eyes narrowed down to points. It was a look that could've killed and it actually shocked Huey. Riley raised up his eyebrows. "Did he do anythin'?"

"No. We talked. He left. Why do you care?" Huey answered, pulling away from him. Riley's eyes widened, then went back to being narrowed. Huey fixed his shirt, walking by his brother and back to the bed. When he looked back over, Riley was still watching him with hawk like eyes.

"Liar."

Huey sighed heavily, rubbed between his eyes. He didn't want to tell his little brother that Caesar had stripped down to his boxers, had pinned him to the bed, and had kissed him. He didn't want to tell _anyone _that. He wanted to forget it ever happened. But it was really starting to look like that wasn't going to happen.

He heard footsteps coming over towards him. He glanced up right before Riley grabbed his shirt. He jerked him over. Huey let out a little shout, grabbing Riley's wrist to stop him. He tried to pull away, but Riley refused to let go.

"Why won't ya jus' tell me da truth?! Did you have sex wit him?!" he demanded, shaking his brother roughly. He stared up at him with sad, pained eyes. It was almost as though he was begging him to tell him that they didn't have sex. Huey grabbed Riley's shoulders and shoved him backwards.

"Knock it off, Riley! You're givin' me the creeps!" he shouted, gesturing to the air. Riley stumbled back, but was able to keep his balance. His eyes widened with a hurt look. If Huey didn't know better, he'd say Riley looked like he was getting ready to start crying.

"Why do ya always gots ta be so damn mean, Huey?! I'm jus' tryin' to make sure ya okay an' you gonna act like this! Fine, nigga! See if I care!" Riley shouted, doing his best to keep up his thug appearance. But, of course, Huey didn't buy it for a second.

Huey sighed heavily, glancing up at the ceiling. He looked back down as Riley headed for the door in anger. He should have just let him leave. It probably would have made his life a lot easier. But Huey Freeman had never been one for easy.

"Why do you love me?" he asked, his voice sounding a hell of a lot more confused than he wanted to. Riley stopped walking, freezing up a little bit. He turned around, those intense eyes wide. For a moment he just stared at Huey. He glanced around, then shrugged.

"I don't know, nigga. 'Cause I do," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look tough. Huey narrowed his eyes, trying to sort this out. He knew there had to be a reason. There was always a reason.

"You must have a reason! You know it's wrong, right?" Huey declared, gesturing between the two of them. He walked over to where his clueless little brother was standing. He grabbed his arm. "We're brothers! You're not supposed to love me like that!"

"I don't care, nigga! I love you an' that's that! Why you askin' so many god damn questions?!" he snapped back, jerking away from him. He narrowed his eyes nearly to points. Huey stared down at him, giving him a look. "Unless you feelin' somethin' fer me. Are you?"

Huey stepped back in shock, his face burning. Riley's eyes widened. He actually smiled, stepping forward. He grabbed Huey's arms, trying to pull him closer. He said something, but Huey couldn't hear him. He just heard his thoughts screaming in his head that this couldn't possibly be happening to him.

Without warning, Riley grabbed Huey's face and pulled him into a kiss. Huey's eyes widened as he felt their lips pushing against each other's. It took him a second to process that he was kissing his little brother. Riley pressed his lips harder against Huey's, moving his entire body closer. Huey felt his own hands moving to Riley's slender waist. He felt himself kissing back as his mind screamed that he should stop.

Riley opened his mouth. He pushed his tongue into Huey's mouth. It was a slow motion, as though he were asking permission. And that was something Riley just didn't do. Riley moved his tongue over Huey's, drinking him in. Huey found himself returning the gesture before his mind even realized what was happening. It felt so good, so natural. His body told him to hold Riley close, to move his tongue slowly, passionately over Riley's and to just enjoy this forever. His mind, on the other hand, screamed that Riley was his little brother and this was wrong.

Huey pulled out of the kiss, drawing in a sharp breath. Riley moved forward, his eyes opening as he realized that Huey was leaving the kiss for good. There was nothing 'thug' about his face anymore, just utter shock. Huey jerked his hands away from Riley's waist and he stepped back. One hand flew to his mouth as he stared at his brother in horror.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked in a confused voice, narrowing his eyes a little bit. He reached out to touch Huey, but he quickly jerked away. Riley stared up at him, looking more confused than he ever had before.

"I can't do this!" Huey stated, shaking his head a few good times. Riley let his arms fall to his side. He seemed to understand what was going on now. His body gave a small shake, him looking away.

"Oh."

Huey left the room, hurrying by Riley without looking at him. He couldn't stay in the room with him. Not now, not ever. He'd forced Granddad to give Riley his own room for a reason. And now he knew why. Because he absolutely no control over himself. Huey stormed down the stairs, not able to believe that he'd just kissed his little brother. And not just kissed, but french kissed. He'd stuck his tongue in his little brother's mouth. It was enough to make him feel ill.

And least, it should have made him ill. He felt it deep down. That churning feeling of nausea. But it didn't swell up. It didn't force him to throw up or anything. In fact, he hadn't felt it at all when he was kissing Riley. The only thing he'd felt when he was kissing Riley was happiness. Which didn't make any sense. Huey refused to let it make sense.

He threw open the front door, despite his Granddad's protesting. He heard him shout that he was going to get a swift kick in the ass. Huey stormed down the steps. He let out a shout when he collided with someone. The person let out a shout, nearly toppling over. Huey grabbed their wrist, trying to steady them. Then he saw the blond ponytail and let go.

Cindy stumbled, but managed to stay on her feet. She stood straight, dusting off her rather short skirt. Huey narrowed his eyes down to points, walking passed her. He was not in the mood for everyone's idea of cheating. He didn't want to be forced to touch her breasts again and he certainly didn't want to know what else she intended to do to 'win his heart'.

"Hi, Huey!" she sang out, hurrying after him. He twitched violently, hands balling up into fists. She fell into step with him and he stopped walking. He looked at her with hateful eyes, trying to decide whether it would be morally wrong to punch her. "I just wanted to say hi and find out how your date with Caesar went."

"Go away, Cindy. I am in _no _fucking mood," he hissed out through clenched teeth. She blinked a couple times, looking around as though trying to figure out what he meant. She gave him a pearly white smile. It took everything in him to keep from decking her in the mouth.

"Did you fight with Caesar? He's such an asshole, ain't he? Don't worry, dawg, I got ya back! If he wants to start beef, then we'll st—"

Cindy let out a scream when Huey swung the punch at her. He hit her in the solar plexis, a vital point on the human body, because he figured the face would be a little cruel. And then there would be evidence that he'd hit her. She choked, her skinny arms wrapping around her tiny waist. She struggled to breathe, sliding down to her knees.

Huey turned, leaving her on the sidewalk. He didn't care if she went running home to her mom about getting hit. Besides, he figured she wouldn't since her 'date' was supposed to be tomorrow. Huey had no intention of going on a date with her, but he was pretty sure she'd still show up.

Huey knew he had to get rid of these thoughts. But he didn't go up to the tree and meditate. Instead, he let his anger lead him right to the root of all his problems. Caesar had started this competition. This was all his fault. He'd liked it better when he didn't know how anyone felt about him. He'd liked it better when everyone acted normal.

"Hey, Big Huey, what's up?" Caesar chirped out happily, opening his door after Huey had banged on it for a few minutes. Caesar shifted his weight from one foot to the other, one hand on the door handle and the other on his hip. He gave a sweet smile. "Come to give me that kiss?"

"I hate you!" Huey shouted, letting himself lose just a little bit of control. Caesar's eyes widened to twice their size when Huey swung his second punch of the day. But Caesar didn't have time to block it. And this time, Huey was too far gone to pull his punch or aim for the solar plexis to be nice.

He decked Caesar right in his pretty face. Caesar's hands shot up to his face as he fell backwards. Huey stood there, arm still stretched out for a moment, breathing deeply. He stood straight as Caesar slammed into the ground. He rolled around on the ground a little, swearing up a storm as he pressed his hands over his nose.

Most people would get up and slam the door. Some might even call the cops. But Caesar wasn't like that. After a few minutes, he sat up. He rubbed his nose, feeling to see if it were bleeding. It was. He wiped away the blood, glaring death up at Huey. Then he got to his feet and motioned for Huey to come in.

"Dat wuz fucked up, man," Caesar informed him, rubbing his nose a little more as he lead him to his bedroom. Huey didn't say a word, just shut the door and followed him.

Caesar clicked on the light to his room. He walked over to his computer and dropped down in the chair. He gestured for Huey to have a seat. Huey shut the door and sat on the bed. He tossed a comic book on the floor, just to tick his best friend off a little bit. It didn't work. Caesar didn't get mad about things like that.

"Sorry. I lost my cool. I'm just so confused," Huey muttered, shrugging a little bit. He sighed, rubbing between his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell Caesar about Riley. He wasn't sure he'd be able to tell him.

"Confused? You? That's somethin' I never thought I'd live to see," Caesar joked, laughing a little bit. He grinned at Huey before looking at his computer. He typed something, did a few things, then turned back. "What you confused 'bout?"

Huey gave him a narrowed eyed look. Caesar grinned a sly grin, holding up his hands in a type of surrender. Huey sighed again, looking away from him. He stared at the other wall. There were several posters hanging up. A calendar was hanging up. He'd written the names of the four on their respective dates.

"Why did you have to start this competition?" Huey asked, looking back over at where Caesar was sitting. He raised up his eyebrows, grinning at him. It only made Huey frown deeper.

"I told you that last night. To confuse you."

Huey remembered that now. Caesar _had _said that. And clearly, he had no intention of elaborating on it. He didn't know what to do. No one was offering him any help. And if he'd thought any of them would help, he'd thought it'd be Caesar. The little brat, however, was just sitting there with a stupid smile on his pretty face. If anything, Caesar was making things much, much worse. And why? So he could have his stupid game and his stupid kiss.

"I kissed Riley this morning," he said blankly, looking Caesar straight in the face. His friend arched an eyebrow. His smile faltered a little bit. Huey watched and waited, wondering how he was going to react to that.

"Well damn. Who started the kiss, you or him?" he replied, gesturing between Huey and an imaginary Riley. Huey shrugged a little.

"Riley. There was tongue. He started that too," Huey answered, nodding a couple good times. Caesar nodded as well, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning deeply.

"Well, that's cheatin'. He's not supposed to kiss you. Did you kiss back?" was the next response. Huey just about gave up. This was supposed to be pissing him off and it wasn't working. But instead, Huey just nodded.

"Yeah, I kissed back. I think I liked it."

He expected Caesar to shout 'what' or to slip out of his chair. But he didn't. Instead, he let out a laugh. A typical Caesar laugh. There was absolutely nothing fake about it. And that meant that he believed Huey had enjoyed the kiss. Huey sighed heavily, wondering why he'd come here in the first place.

"Wow. That was fast," Caesar laughed out, shaking his head a little. He tucked his dreads over one ear, sighing a little. "I guess I didn't impress you that much."

Huey didn't answer. Caesar had impressed him. He'd thought he had a sweet ass. He'd enjoyed watching him leave last night and it had nothing to do with getting out of bad situation. And besides, Caesar had been so determined to get what he wanted that Huey had to give him his props. Of course, he had no intention of telling him that.

When he looked back up at Caesar, he was smiling from ear to ear. He had taken Huey's lack of a response to mean that he'd been impressed. Caesar knew him too well, that was for sure.

"I figured if I got you interested, it would help you with your crush. And, you know, give me a better shot," Caesar informed him, gesturing to the air in a rather dramatic way. He let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "Looks like it worked. I can't believe you kissed him."

"All you did was add to my problems," Huey snapped back, getting to his feet. Caesar didn't bother to try and stop him. He'd made his point. He didn't need to push it any farther. Huey glared when he opened his mouth. "And no, I'm not going to kiss you."

"Harsh, man. Bye."

Huey didn't answer. He just walked out of the room, leaving Caesar to gloat or whatever he was going to do. He headed home, even more confused than before he'd come to visit Caesar. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to love Riley from afar, but Caesar seemed to be trying to make sure that didn't happen. And seeing Caesar undressed hadn't helped at all. He had always had feelings for Caesar, just never like that. Clearly, Caesar must have known that. He'd probably laugh and say he knew because he 'was from Brooklyn'. But if he had a crush on both Caesar and Riley, his situation had just gotten a lot worse.

Not to mention, the game was only just beginning.

* * *

A/N- I know, it's kinda a short chapter. Did you get the crush right? Only two people have. That would be saichanlovestoad and 17Aaron13. Congrats guys. You're halfway there. But, alas, who will win?

Okay, so guessing the crush was supposed to be hard. You were supposed to read and reread everything Caesar said to figure it out. Here's the clues:

Caesar knows who the crush is. It's not him, he says that. And it's not Cindy. Everyone knows Huey hates her, and Caesar even says it in the chapter for those that were doubtful. That leaves Jazmine and Riley.

He says that Huey would have sex with his crush before deciding to pick someone else, or no one at all, because there's a reason he never told them. The only person Huey has a reason not to tell is Riley.

Caesar also says sex with his crush would be a fleeting wish. If it were a fleeting wish, that implies that there would be something wrong with having sex with his crush. Again, Riley is the only person who sex would be a problem with because incest is taboo.

The only person to make mention to incest is Caesar. He brings up that Huey would have to be into that kinda thinkg and that they'd be wasting their time because it would have to be Riley. He's hinting at it because he knows who Huey has a crush on.

Caesar says 'pretty much, yea'' that it's a competition between himself and Jazmine. Which is true, since Caesar also says Huey wouldn't pick his crush, if he picked anyone at all. And since Cindy isn't an option, it must be Riley.

Caesar says that he believes Huey's asexual. If Huey's asexual, then he wouldn't have as big a problem with incest.

Much better than Jazmine, huh? Now, wait a minute. . . what did Caesar say Huey would do with his crush? What was it? Did he mention something about sex? Did he? I don't remember. . . .Maybe you should check.


	5. Day 4: Cindy

Huey hadn't spoken to anyone since he'd left Caesar's house the day before. It had been over twenty-four hours, but no one seemed to have noticed around here. Well, Huey wasn't sure whether Riley noticed or not since he'd been locked in his room the entire time, but he knew Granddad hadn't. Huey didn't want to deal with this while he sorted everything out. He had to figure out if he had a crush on Caesar or just thought he was cute, not to mention what he was going to do if he _did _have a crush on his best friend.

Not to mention what he was going to do about Riley.

Huey fell back on his bed. He rubbed his forehead, letting out something of a moan. This was utter nonsense. In fact, it was all pointless. It wasn't like he intended on dating anyone no matter how 'wonderful' the date was. He knew he shouldn't even be wasting his time with this shit. He should be planning for the revolution. Of course, the only problem with that was that his only partner and support was Caesar. Who had started all this in the first place.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think about this competition. And he was quite successful. Because the only image that danced around in his head was Riley's heartbroken face after their kiss. Huey moaned, opening his eyes. He had crushed his little brother's heart.

"It's incest. It's wrong. Why do I care?" he muttered out loud, slamming his fists down on the bed.

Of course, he knew why. It was because he had feelings for Riley. He loved him in a way he shouldn't and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop loving him. He had never felt anything for anyone and then suddenly he'd developed a crush on his little brother. There had been no warning. One day he hated everyone and the next, he was longing to throw his brother on the bed and make love to him.

Which, in retrospect, was probably how Caesar had figured it out. He said he thought Huey was asexual, which meant he wouldn't love anyone. And Huey'd thought he was too. All he wanted was the revolution. Then, suddenly, he became incestuous. The change must've been noticeable to someone who'd known him for so many years. It's not like Caesar was stupid.

But if Caesar had a crush on him, then it didn't make sense that he wanted him to confess he liked Riley. If anything, that should've been the _last _thing on Caesar's mind. Unless, of course, Caesar didn't have a crush on him and literally was doing this just to confuse Huey. And as much as it pained Huey to admit it, that did sound like something Caesar would do.

"Why am I friends with him?" Huey muttered out as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He climbed off the bed, pushing two fingers against his temples. He really, really didn't want to find out this literally was just a game. "Just some stupid joke."

Could Caesar really be that desperate for a laugh? Huey couldn't think of a reason why, since his idiot best friend would laugh at absolutely nothing. And if it were just a joke, then why would he go so far? He had tried to seduce Huey. Caesar had never been one to keep a straight face. If _that _had been a joke, he probably would have collapsed with laughter, telling Huey he should've seen his face.

So that was that. Caesar had a crush on him and was trying to get him to be with Riley. And Riley was in love with him for reasons unknown.

The next thing to solve was whether or not Huey had a crush on Caesar. Sure, he was hot and had a great ass, but was that enough? Huey doubted it strongly. It had just been because of the moment. At the very least, he might feel lust for his best friend. But it wasn't a crush. If it had been, he would've already felt the overwhelming desire to kiss him.

"Maybe if I kiss him, he'll let all this go. . ."

It certainly was worth a shot. Huey nodded a couple of swift times and headed for the door. He knew he would be caving to what Caesar wanted, but if it got him out of this competition, he'd do it.

Huey opened the door and nearly got hit. Granddad lowered his head, informing him that he was just about to come get him. Come get him? Huey narrowed his eyes, giving him a confused look.

"Come get me for what?" he asked, raising up his eyebrows. Instantly his mind went to Riley. But that wouldn't make sense since Riley had been locked up in his room since their kiss and Huey's declaration that he couldn't do that. And Huey knew it couldn't be Caesar since he would've just come up and walked in like he always did.

"Your cutie pie date is downstairs," Granddad happily announced, clapping Huey on the shoulder with immense pride. Huey narrowed his eyes, looking towards the stairs. "I knew you'd start to like those white girls eventually."

White girl?

"Cindy. . ." Huey spat out. Granddad sang out about how much Huey was going to love their flat booties and the way they'd listen to his problems. Huey just stormed down the stairs and over to the front door.

He'd forgotten that tonight was supposed to be his date with Cindy. He had to get rid of her somehow and tell Granddad that she wasn't his girlfriend or anything. He did _not _him to make a big deal about this and he did _not _want to go on a date with Cindy.

She turned and waved at him with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a skimpy black dress, high heels and her hair was done up in a fancy way. She certainly seemed to have forgiven him for punching her yesterday. Huey stormed over, fighting the urge not to hit her again.

"Hi, Huey," she chirped out happily, bouncing up and down in her heels. Huey grabbed her by the arm, dragging her towards the door. "Ow! Huey, darling, that hurts!"

"I ain't your 'darling' and we ain't goin' on a date! So go home, Cindy!" he spat out, pointing towards the door. She whined and pouted as he pulled her over. She begged to stay. That it was rightfully her night and that he should give her a chance.

"Boy, what are you doing to that poor cutie pie?" came Granddad's accusing voice. A shudder of anger went up Huey as he turned around. His granddad was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest in a very disapproving way. He knew that he was going to be forced to take Cindy out now. Granddad would throw him out because he was desperate to know his grandson wasn't gay.

"Fine," Huey spat out, releasing Cindy's arm. He walked out of the house, shoving his hands in his pockets. Cindy cheered and happily followed him. She attempted to loop arms with him, but he shoved her off. Granddad sang that he would be asleep when they got back. It was his way of letting Huey know he could 'sneak' Cindy in and have sex with her.

"So, Huey do y—"

"Go home, Cindy. We're not going on a date. I'm going to think," Huey answered in a bitter voice, shaking his head and heading down the street in the direction of the tree he often spent many afternoons under. He heard heels coming after him.

"Oh, come on, dawg! We can have fun!" she declared, grabbing his arm. He jerked away, turning wicked eyes on her. Fear consumed her made up face for a moment, then she composed herself. She gave a big smile. "It'll be lots of fun! I've never been on a date with a black man before!"

"No shit. There are only three your age and none of us would touch you with a ten foot pole," he sneered out, hoping to insult her enough that she'd get pissed and leave. But either he'd lost his touch or she was really desperate, because it barely even fazed her. She just waved it off.

"I don't care. I wanna date you. I don't care if you abuse me," was her energetic reply. It was so shallow and so disgusting that it took every ounce of Huey's effort to keep from strangling her. Once again, she wasn't fazed.

"Cindy, we'd go to the restaurant. You'd eat, I wouldn't. We'd leave and I'd just slam the door in your face when we got home. Just go home. You're insane if you think I'd _ever _be with you," Huey sighed out, gesturing towards her house. She glanced away and shrugged. She gave him a smile.

That was it. Huey couldn't take it anymore. She was just acting like this because she wanted to date someone who would end up getting shot or arrested or something. She didn't even like him, in any way. Huey thought of Riley and how badly he'd wanted to hold Huey, to kiss him, to just be near him. He was willing to do anything to be with him because he loved him. It was, in fact, one of the only things he'd ever seen Riley do that wasn't for his own personal gain. Unlike Cindy, who was just trying to date someone famous.

It actually made Huey wish he'd been nicer to his littler brother and meaner to this stupid white bitch.

"That's Thugificent's house. He's famous, he's black, and he _loves _white women. Why don't you try one of them?" Huey stated, shoving Cindy in the direction of his house. She stumbled a little in her heels, blinking in shock. She looked over at Thugificent's then back at Huey.

He turned and left her there. He didn't much care if she went home or went to Thugificent's. He just wanted to go home. But, of course, he couldn't because then Granddad would know he hadn't gone on a date with her and he'd beat his ass. And Huey wasn't going to Caesar's because he didn't want to end up anymore confused than he already was.

Assuming that Cindy wouldn't follow him, he headed up to the old tree to think. He'd go home and go to bed as soon as he was sure Granddad really was asleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post that.

And about the questions about the asexual question, yes I do know what asexual means. I actually forgot to explain it like I meant to. Sorry. Sorry.

Here's what it was supposed to say: if Huey's asexual, then he would have less of a problem with incest if he did suddenly stop being asexual because he'd never thought of anyone in a sexual way. I hope that explains that more. Sorry again.


	6. Day 5: This Has To Stop?

Caesar was staring blankly at his computer screen, munching away on popcorn with extra butter, watching illegally downloaded movies when Huey came storming into his room. He glanced over his shoulder, mouth full, and then hit pause on the computer. He swallowed the popcorn and gave a smile.

"You're not gonna punch me again, are you?" he asked casually as though there was absolutely nothing strange about someone barging into his room at seven in the morning. That actually made Huey stop and wonder how many times his mother had come in shouting about something he had or hadn't done.

"I should!" Huey snapped at him, glaring death at him with every fiber of his being. Caesar arched his eyebrows, but didn't look particularly scared. And, knowing Caesar, he probably wasn't the least bit scared.

"How was your date with Cindy?" Caesar cooed out, grinning happily from ear to ear. He paused to eat a couple more pieces of popcorn, watching as his best friend got madder and madder.

"There was no date! I threw her out on her ass!" he snapped, jerking one hand roughly towards the wall. Then he pointed an accusing finger at Caesar, which only made him smile that much more. "I want you to stop this bullshit right now! I am _not _going on a date with Jazmine!"

Caesar didn't answer, but he did raise his eyebrows up again. Huey narrowed his eyes sharply, trying to figure out why. Caesar let out a laugh, which only bothered Huey that much more. He narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Did you hear what you jus' said, Big Guy?" Caesar answered, gesturing towards him with one hand. He grinned and ate a little bit more of the popcorn. Huey gave him a look and he held his hands up in a type of surrender. "You said you didn't wanna go on a date with _Jazmine._"

"So?" was Huey's dumbfounded answer, having no idea what was so wrong about saying he didn't want to go on a date with Jazmine when he didn't. Caesar sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Then he shrugged.

"Then don't," Caesar told him as though it weren't that big of a deal. Huey gave him a look. If he could just say no and not get bitched out or something, then why had Caesar been so insistent about this game and playing it right? Then Caesar grinned and Huey had the strongest feeling he was about to find out what he'd been missing. "I'll tell Riley he's the winner."

And that's when it hit Huey. He'd said he didn't want to go on a date with Jazmine. And he'd already made it clear that he wasn't interested in Caesar and he hadn't even gone on the date with Cindy. Then by process of elimination, Riley was the winner because Huey hadn't turned him away yet.

But that wasn't right! Huey didn't want to pick Riley. And he wasn't going to let Caesar trick him into saying he did. He liked Riley, sure, but he was never, ever going to act on those feelings. Not no way, not no how.

Caesar went to grab the phone and Huey rushed forward. In a split second he had cleared the few feet in order to get the phone first. Caesar let out a scream, dropping the bowl of popcorn as Huey nearly knocked him out of his chair.

"Well, damn, Huey! It was a fuckin' joke!" Caesar shouted out, shoving Huey off him. He snatched his phone away from him and tossed it back onto the desk, giving Huey as evil a look as someone with such big eyes could give. Huey drew in a deep breath, letting it out in a heavy sigh. Caesar glanced down at the spilled popcorn on his floor. "Man. . .you knocked my popcorn over. . ."

Huey drifted away from the desk and dropped down onto the bed. Caesar scooped up the mess and placed the bowl on the desk. He cast it a forlorn look before turning back towards his best friend. Huey gave him a disapproving look.

"You shouldn't be eating popcorn at seven in the morning anyways," he commented, waving a hand disapprovingly at the bowl. Caesar glanced over, then smiled his usual sarcastic but happy-go-lucky smile.

"Worried I'll get fat?" he cooed out, raising his eyebrows up high and giving him a look like he usually did. Huey glared wickedly back, but as usual, Caesar didn't care.

But Huey didn't give him an answer because he knew Caesar wasn't expecting one. Because Caesar knew how Huey felt about junkfood and Huey guessed that Caesar probably ate popcorn for breakfast a lot during the summer because he was always watching movies.

"I came here for a reason, you know," Huey said, turning away from his best friend. He looked at the calendar where all the different dates were written. Jazmine was supposed to be next, but Huey certainly didn't want a repeat of his date with Cindy. He actually sort of liked Jazmine and he didn't want to hurt her like that.

"I know," was Caesar's calm and collected answer as though he'd been expecting this. Huey looked away from the calendar and back at his friend. Caesar gave him a smile that only made him frown. "It's about Riley, right?"

"He hasn't talked to me since the kiss. . .And. . . I'm not sure what to do. . .I'm really confused. . " he answered, deciding to be truthful since it was only Caesar and he hoped that he would help him this time instead of just confusing him more.

"Well, yea'. You walked away from him. An' he does love you so!" Caesar declared, dramatically gesturing to the air like he was Romeo talking to Juliet. He turned back towards Huey and tucked some of his dreads behind his ear. "But I can't help you."

"What?! Why the hell not?!" he demanded, slamming his fists down onto the bed. If looks could kill, Caesar would've been dead before he hit the ground. But that didn't seem to faze him. He shrugged calmly.

"It's a game, Big Guy. I can't help out the competition," he sighed out, sounding as though he were truly disappointed about not being able to help. Huey actually had no idea if he were disappointed or if he was just messing with him again.

"You said that you were trying to help me with my crush. Doesn't that mean this whole game was designed to help the 'competition'?" Huey asked in an annoyed tone. He was tired of being jerked around by Caesar. If this was just a joke to him, he wanted to end it right then and there.

Caesar didn't answer right away. He just sighed and ran a hand through his dreads. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. Huey gave the smallest of smiles. He'd caught Caesar in his own lies. He had said that last time he was over here. And he knew he'd said it. Caesar absentmindedly twirled one of the dreads between two fingers, looking over at Huey with a frown on his face.

"Aiight. Fine. I did this to help Riley. He told me he liked you. What was I supposed to do?" he replied, gesturing to the ceiling with his free hand. He released his dread, tucked it behind his ear, and offered Huey a kind smile. "I thought it would be an interesting way to get you two close together."

Huey wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Caesar or torture him to death. Caesar knew Huey liked Riley and he knew Riley like him back. And _this _was how he thought to get them together? He must've smacked his pretty head against something pretty fucking hard. . .

"What?" he gritted out through clenched teeth, doing his best to keep his voice even and failing quite miserably. Caesar sighed, holding up his hands in his defensive.

"You know you'd never just talk to Riley 'bout it. I had to do somethin' so horrible that would get you to confess, at least to yourself, that you liked him. An' I figured dates with Cindy and Jazmine would do the trick. ." he explained, gesturing to Huey and then to an imaginary Riley, Cindy, and Jazmine. He gave Huey a pleading look.

There wasn't much Huey could argue. He was right. Of course Caesar was right. He knew Huey far too well for his own good. Huey would never admit to liking Riley. He'd already told himself that he was never going to. But if faced with Cindy or Jazmine, it would encourage him to admit that Riley wasn't the worst of the evils.

But. . .then. . .

"Why put yourself in the competition?" Huey asked, his voice sounding far more confused than he'd hoped it would. He looked over at his friend to see him staring intensely at his computer. Huey narrowed his eyes. "You like me too, don't you?"

Caesar's body tensed just a little. His pretty head bobbed up and down. He looked over at Huey with a happy smile on his face. He shrugged a little. But that wasn't enough to convince Huey. He was either really embarrassed or really hurt because of this.

"I don't love you like Riley does. An' . . .you know. . You don't like me. . .But I hoped I'd at least get something out of it. . .An' I did. I got a kiss. . " he answered, shrugging a little. His eyes weren't sad, so he must not have been all too upset about it.

Huey nodded stiffly. So that was it. He did have a crush on him. But he _was _trying to help Riley. So Caesar wasn't evil.

"What if I don't pick Riley?" Huey questioned, raising up his eyebrows and searching for some sort of change in the Brooklyn boy's expression. His grin got a little wider, but that was it. A typical Caesar response.

He didn't think that was a possibility. At least, that's what Huey gathered. But he'd said on their date that he thought Huey would have sex with his crush only to pick someone else. Then maybe he expected Huey not to pick anyone at all, just like Huey'd been saying the entire time. Either way, it didn't seem to matter much to Caesar.

Several minutes passed between the two while Huey thought about what he was going to do about Riley. He glanced several times at Caesar to see if he was going to offer any sort of support, but he seemed to be lost in his own world, staring at his paused computer for whatever reason.

"Should I apologize to Riley?"

The sudden noise seemed to scare Caesar because he jumped about three feet in the air. He jerked around towards Huey, breathing deep, his eyes so wide they were about twice their size. Huey gave him a look, grinning a little bit. His friend took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"I would."

So that was that. Caesar thought he should apologize. And when he really thought about it, so did Huey. He shouldn't have kissed Riley if he wasn't going to be able to go through with it. It was wrong to lead someone on, especially if it was his little brother. So, Huey nodded, got to his feet, and headed out of Caesar's room.

"Bye, Big Guy! An' good luck!" came a shout from the bedroom. Huey called back goodbye and headed by Caesar's parents. His mother gave him a look as though to ask 'good luck with what', but he didn't give her any sort of answer.

He walked home in silence, praying he didn't run into one of the girls. Luckily, he didn't. But then again it was seven on a summer day. They were probably both still asleep. That alone encouraged Huey to start waking up early from then on. He didn't want to ever run into them again like this. He only prayed that Jazmine would snap out of this once the competition was over since he kind of liked her. Actually, he kinda hoped Cindy would start to hate him.

The whole way up to Riley's bedroom, Huey kept muttering that he was just going to apologize. That was it. Just apologize and make peace with his little brother because he didn't want him to hate him for the rest of his life. He loved him. . .even if he loved him in a way he wasn't supposed to, so Riley being this mad at him didn't sit well.

He had knocked on the door and waited a minute or two before it occurred to him that it _was _seven in the morning on a summer day. Riley probably wasn't awake yet. He considered going to his room and waiting for him to wake up. But he'd probably over think the situation and lose his nerve. So he picked the lock and walked in.

The room was messy. Clothes were thrown all over the floor and were even piled on the edge of the bed. His guns were on the floor and in the closet and on the dresser and one or two were on the bed. And curled up in the bed with the sheets wrapped tightly around him was Riley.

Huey felt heat rushing to his face as he looked down at his little brother. He had never looked so innocent as when he was asleep. When he was asleep, he looked like a child that would never hurt anyone. And that was endearing to Huey. He gave a small smile, reaching out and stroking his brother's soft cheek. Riley stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

Very carefully, Huey traced his fingertips over Riley cheek again. He slid his fingers to his brother's full lips while breathing in deep, sharp breaths. He touched those lips, the lips he'd kissed. He'd felt so happy, so complete, when kissing those lips. Nervously, Huey drew his hand back. He shakily drew in a sharp breath.

And before he could stop himself, he had leaned down and ever so gently touched his lips against Riley's. He felt the softness of those lips and it sent a shudder up his spine. He applied just a little bit of pressure, wanting to feel them push against his like they had before.

But they didn't. Instead they jerked back as Riley woke up. He jerked back, letting out a scream. Huey snapped up, his eyes wide. His face flushed as he stared at his little brother sitting in the bed, staring at him with wide eyes and gripping his blankets tight. The two stared at each other with matching wide eyes for a moment. Neither moved, neither breathed.

Then Riley exhaled the breath he was holding. His whole body relaxed and he let go of his sheets. He looked around as though searching for something to say. Then he turned narrowed eyes on his brother.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped out, clearly still attempting to be angry at him. But Huey could tell he wasn't. It was just another part of Riley pretending to be tougher than he really was.

Huey didn't answer. He just stood there, staring at his little brother sitting on his bed wearing nothing but his boxers and an undershirt. He remembered the feel of his hands on Riley's slender waist. He remembered the feel of Riley's lips against his. He remembered it all and found he couldn't control himself.

This time, it was Riley that was caught off guard as Huey climbed onto the bed and grabbed his little brother's arms in one quick motion. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on and Huey pressed his lips firmly against his. For a moment, Riley hesitated as though he were trying to decide whether or not to continue being mad at him. Then he just kissed back.

Huey opened his mouth, not wanting to wait. He moved Riley's lips apart, pulling his slender body closely to him. He gripped his arms tight, pushing his tongue into his brother's mouth. He traced it over and under Riley's, exploring his mouth as though he never had before. Riley returned the gesture, just as passionately as Huey did.

This time, Huey ignored his brain's screaming. He just explored his brother's mouth to the fullest extent, moving his tongue over every inch as though to memorize it by touch. He drank him in, pulling him closer and closer still. He felt Riley's arms wrapping around him, hands gripping at his shirt. The kiss grew rougher and rougher the longer Huey drank in that sweet, sweet pleasure.

Then Huey moved so that he could push Riley onto the bed. He went willingly, pulling out of the kiss ever so slightly. But then Huey climbed on top of him, straddling his slender body, and pressed his lips that much harder against Riley's. He kissed hard once more before pulling out of the lip lock.

Huey pressed his body against his younger brother's just to feel the motion. Riley let out a little sound, his hands gripping tightly to Huey's shirt. Huey kissed his neck with sweet passion. He licked it and Riley shuddered. That made him lick it again, just to feel Riley shudder.

"W-What 'bout Granddad?" Riley gasped out, moving underneath Huey and letting go of his shirt. Huey shook his head. Granddad either wasn't at home or he wasn't anywhere nearby. Because he hadn't demanded to know what was going on when Riley screamed earlier. "Aiight."

There was his permission. His natural instincts told him that he should have sex with him. That he should ravish his little brother's body because he loved him and because he'd gotten permission. But his brain, his ever annoying brain, told him that this was beyond wrong and that he should stop. He should just get up, apologize, and leave. He'd had Riley move out of the bedroom because he was afraid he'd do something like this. Was all that going to be in vain?

Damn straight.

Huey moved on top of Riley. He slipped his hands under his shirt and pushed it up. Riley willingly took it off and it was tossed amongst the pile of clothes already on the floor. Huey drew in a few deep breaths, looking down at his brother's lovely slender body. He'd seen him shirtless only a million times by then, but this was something different. Seeing him staring up at him with nervous eyes, breathing so deep his chest was rising and falling fast was damn near orgasmic.

"Don't worry, Riley. . . It's my first time too. . .I'll be gentle. . ." he muttered out, pulling his own shirt off. He threw it on the ground and started undoing his pants. Riley watched him with flushed cheeks, his breathing growing faster and faster.

"Tell me you love me," Riley breathed out in a very soft voice. Huey looked up with a shocked look on his face. His little brother gave him sad eyes. "I don't wanna do it if ya don't love me."

"Oh, Riley!" Huey exclaimed, leaning down and gently kissing his soft lips. He kissed him several times, then pulled back a little. "Of course I love you."

Riley gave him a disbelieving look. Huey sighed heavily, leaning back into his sitting position straddling him. Huey knew that he loved Riley, but he hadn't exactly shown it in the past few days. And as far as Riley knew, this was just the seventeen year old pervert desiring sex. This wasn't about love in his eyes. And that hurt Huey more than he'd thought it was.

"Riley, I do love you. Just let me show you," he said, gently reaching out and stroking Riley's soft cheek. His brother gave him a nervous look, then nodded. Huey gave him a sweet smile.

"Aiight, nigga. I believe you."

Huey gave him a smile as his brain tried to beat some sense into him. It screamed about the sin he was about to commit. That he'd, up to this point, had been trying to stop feeling this way about his brother. That simply because he looked innocent while asleep wasn't enough to have sex. But as soon as Huey got his pants down, he knew there was no turning back.

He was going to have sex with his little brother and that was that.

Huey shoved his pants off the bed and stripped the two of them of their boxers. Then they were naked in front of each other. Huey found himself barely able to breathe as he kissed his brother once more. He left Riley's lips quivering with nerves, but he held on to him. They whispered 'I love you' to each other, then Huey moved to his brother's neck. He kissed it again. Then he pushed his face into the nook of his neck. He kissed his neck several times, licking and nipping at the skin to get Riley to let out little moans and sounds.

Then Riley gasped out that he didn't wanna get caught. They would have to be alone for foreplay. It made sense to Huey, even if he wanted to pleasure his little brother. . . .And he had to do this before his brain got leverage for his body again.

He pushed two fingers into his mouth and got them nice and wet. Huey shifted his weight so he could comfortably get his shaft wet. He pressed his upper body against Riley's until he got it lubed up. Then he ran his fingers down Riley's sides, feeling that soft, virgin skin. He moved Riley's body where he wanted it. Riley drew in a sharp breath as Huey got himself ready for penetration.

Riley let out a gasping sound, his back arching and his nails digging into Huey's back, as Huey pushed into him. It hurt, but he didn't care. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful. Huey pushed himself in deep, fighting to get Riley to relax a little bit. It took several tries, but eventually he did. Huey gave him a tender kiss as a thank you. Then he began to push in and pull nearly out at a slow, steady pace, trying to hold it as longer as possible.

Hearing his brother's moans and animalistic sounds made the whole thing worth it all. They were so pure and full of all the emotion he never showed. Riley couldn't put on an act during sex. Each little sound was pure emotion and that brought Huey pure pleasure. He felt Riley's body moving under him as he fought with the pain and pleasure. He could convulse a little or arch his back, pushing their stomachs against each others. Each time Huey pushed in hard or fast brought a different reaction, all of them sweeter than the last.

Huey pushed his face into Riley's shoulder, panting deeply and holding his brother's body close to his. He loved the feel of his brother's body. He loved the sounds of his voice. Several times he pressed his lips against Riley's neck, feeling it pulse as he breathed and gasped. It felt just as wonderful as it sounded. Huey couldn't resist trying to make Riley scream.

Huey pushed in just a little deeper and that did it. Riley let out a shout as Huey struck his sweet spot. Huey arched Riley's body a little, pushing in hard and fast against his sweet spot. Each time he hit it, Riley let out a shout and dug his nails in deeper. Huey smiled, biting down on his neck and feeling it move as he let out scream after scream. He didn't want him to stop. It was one of the best sounds in the world. Not to mention the way Riley's slender body convulsed and twisted. He arched his back intensely, pushing his head back as he shouted. He pressed his legs hard against either side of Huey and dragged his nails along his back. Then he dropped back onto the bed and his body twisted a little. Huey ran his hands along his sides, gripping his hips to keep him still.

Huey felt the orgasm coming. He got a few more fast pumps against Riley's sweet spot before it happened. Riley came first, then Huey did. The orgasm shook their entire bodies and caused Riley to scream and Huey to bite down on Riley's neck again. He felt pain radiating through his back and knew Riley had dug his nails in again.

After the nearly unbearable pleasure passed, Huey collapsed on top of his brother and just laid there. Riley's arms fell limp as he sucked in as much air as possible. Huey rested his head on his brother's chest, moving a little so he could, and listened to his heart beat. He felt it pounding faster than he thought humanly possible. And that brought a smile to Huey's face.

Neither of them said a single word for what seemed like hours on end. They just laid there with Huey on top of Riley, breathing deeply. Huey was too exhausted for his brain to rear it's ugly head and for that he was thankful.

* * *

Wow. You know. . .I didn't actually intend for them to go all the way. . .but, hey, spontaneous sex is always a good thing. . .right?

There are probably mistakes 'cause it's two in the morning and I'm really tired. . . .Sorry. . . I hope you like it though.


	7. Day 5 con: The End of the Competition

When his brain started up again, the only thing it said was 'you're a fucking moron, Huey'. He let out a heavy sigh, pushing his face into his brother's chest. Riley let out a little sound, being woken up by it. Huey heard his heartbeat and he snuggled close to him, wrapping his arms around that slender body as best he could since he was laying on top of him. He was trying to convince his brain that there was nothing wrong with what he'd done. But, of course, he knew that was a lie.

There was nothing _right _about what he'd done. Sure, Huey didn't have a problem with gays or anything like that. Hell, for years upon years Huey'd thought both Riley and Caesar were at least bisexual. But the fact remained— he had just fucked his little brother.

And his brain just wasn't going to let him forget that.

"Dammit," Huey muttered, smacking his head a few times against Riley's chest. His little brother moved again, this time letting out a string of swear words. Huey glanced up and saw that he looked rather ticked off.

"Nigga, what the fuck? I'ma tryin' ta sleep!" he snapped at him, pushing him off him. Huey let out a little shout, nearly falling off the bed. Riley sat up, rubbing his face a little. "Damn. Now I ain't nevah gonna get back ta sleep. . ."

Huey sat up next to him. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure this all out. They had just had sex. They were brothers. And yet. . . .Riley didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. In fact, he seemed almost calm about the whole thing. Huey sighed again and reached over. He touched Riley's neck, touching the bite mark he'd given him. His brother turned, arching an eyebrow and giving him a look.

"Doesn't it bother you? Having sex with your own brother?" he asked in a soft voice. He leaned closer as Riley narrowed his eyes a little bit in an almost confused way. Huey wrapped his arms around his brother's slender body. "Doesn't this bother you at all?"

"Nah. Why? Do it bother you?"

Huey's brain screamed 'yes' at the top of it's lungs. But Huey's body said no and he just shook his head. He decided that maybe his brain wasn't always right. He wanted to stay in Riley's arms and he wanted to make love to him. He didn't care if it were right or wrong. It felt right and that was that.

Huey pulled Riley back down onto the bed with him. He went willingly, staring up at his older brother with those beautiful, slightly confused eyes. Huey kissed his lips several times. Each time was more passionate than the last, though they were all chaste. Huey tilted his brother's head a little to the left. He kissed his cheek, his jaw line, his neck. He ran his tongue over his neck, feeling it move in that nearly orgasmic way. Then he moved down, resting his lips tenderly against Riley's shoulder, his collar bone, his chest. He kissed directly over Riley's beating heart.

Riley let out a small sound as his brother ran his hands over his body. Huey used only the tips of his fingers to touch that beautiful body. He stroked his sides, running his fingertips over the soft and subtle curves that his brother's slender body had to offer. He ran his hand to Riley's hip, gently stroking the skin. Riley moved, letting out a little sound. He bit his lower lip to keep from screaming out, afraid that Granddad would be in hearing range now that several hours had passed.

Huey rubbed his cheek against Riley's chest, listening to his sweet, sweet heartbeat. He traced circles down his brother's thigh. He moved his leg, but Huey didn't care. He just moved his fingers with him, still tracing little circles on his smooth as silk skin. Then he traced a heart and heard Riley let out a tiny whine.

"S-Stop it, Huey!" he protested, slamming a fist into the bed. Huey's lips curled into a smile, but he just laid a kiss on Riley's chest. Riley let out a whine, jerking around from under Huey. But he didn't care.

"We didn't get to have foreplay. I'm sure Granddad ain't home," Huey whispered out, rubbing his cheek against his brother again. Riley muttered something to himself and Huey grinned. "What's wrong? Are you ticklish?"

"NO!" he spat out, trying to push Huey off him. But Huey just wrapped his arms around his little brother's body tight. Riley squirmed around like the immature boy he still was at heart. "Huey!"

"Is that why you didn't want to have foreplay? Because you're ticklish?" Huey asked, letting go before he got seriously hurt. He sat up next to Riley to show he meant no harm. Riley's face flushed just slightly, but he just shook his head. Still attempting to act tough around his brother even though Huey knew for a fact that Riley wasn't.

Before either of them could do anything else, they heard footsteps coming. Both of them went still, Riley sitting up next to Huey, as Granddad's voice shouted for Huey. The footsteps stopped at Huey's bedroom. They heard him open his door.

"Shit!" Huey hissed out, climbing off the bed as quickly as possible. He stumbled around, grabbing his clothes and jerking them on. Riley stared for a second, as clueless as ever, then realized that Granddad was probably coming to his room next.

Riley just barely managed to pull on a pair of sweats and drop back onto the bed before Granddad opened the door. He looked at the two of them, sitting on Riley's bed, breathing deeply from rushing so much, and both giving him weak smiles. He gave them a narrowed eyed look.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he questioned, leaning in the doorway and gesturing to the two of them. They looked at each other, then back at Granddad.

"Nothing," Huey answered, his voice as confident as it always was. Granddad looked from Huey to Riley then back again. He narrowed his eyes a little more, trying to figure out if he believed him or not. Or better yet, whether he wanted to know what they'd been doing if they needed to lie about it.

"That little neighbor girl what's-her-name is here. Tom's daughter," he slowly replied, still glancing between the two. Riley cleared his throat a little, looking away from him. Granddad arched his eyebrow, then turned back to where Huey was sitting. "She wants to see you, boy."

Right. Huey had nearly forgotten about the competition. He didn't know why Jazmine was even here today since it would be considered cheating. Their date, which wasn't going to happen, wasn't until tomorrow. But Huey didn't over think it. Now would be a good time to tell her he had no intention of going on that date with her.

"Right."

Huey got off the bed. He straightened his now wrinkly shirt and headed out of the room. Granddad moved out of his way, then glanced back over at where Riley was sitting. The younger brother gave him a weak smile and waved a little bit. That only made Granddad frown and shut the door.

"Boy, why does your brother have a bite mark on his neck?" he asked Huey, following him down the stairs. Instantly, Huey tensed up. He fought to keep moving down the stairs and just shrugged. "That boy jus' ain't right."

"Maybe it was just a violent girl," Huey answered, nodding a couple times and glancing back at his grandfather. He nodded, giving an almost pleased smile. Huey fought from sighing a sigh of relief that he'd bought it.

Huey left his granddad to think about women and whatnot and walked over to the front door. He opened it and there was Jazmine. She smiled a big, happy smile to see him and waved with her one free hand. In her other were dresses on hangers. There were about four of five dresses, each looking to be a different color and style. Jazmine stepped forward, reaching out to hug Huey.

He tried to stop her, but she just threw her arms around him. She squeezed him tight, causing pain to shoot up his back from the cuts Riley had left. He jerked out of her grip the next second, shoving her back. She looked shocked, her big eyes open wide.

"Hi, Huey!" she chirped out, regaining her composure. She swayed her weight from one hip to the other and tilted her head to one side a little. Her afro puff bounced. "I brought some dresses over so you can tell me which one you like best. May I come in?"

Jazmine started to walk into the house, but Huey grabbed one of her arms. She stopped on a dime, turning to face him with slightly wide eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to word it so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. But. . .then again. . .everything negative hurt Jazmine's feelings. He looked her straight in the face, exhaling the breath.

"I'm not going on a date with you, Jazmine."

It seemed to come as a low blow to her. She stumbled over nothing, eyes widening to twice their size. She stuttered to say something as tears formed in her big eyes. Huey sighed heavily, glancing away from her.

"W-What?" she sobbed out, letting go of the dresses and grabbing his arms. Huey pulled back, narrowing his eyes sharply about her touching him. But she didn't seem to remember that. She just held on tight. "W-Why?"

"Jazmine. . . You're nice. . .But. . .I'm not. . .interested. . ." he offered, shrugging a little bit. He pulled out of her grip and took hold of her shaking hands. A couple tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Don't cry."

"B-But. . .I haven't had a chance yet!" she protested, shaking her head violently, leaning closer. Huey bit his lower lip, looking away from her. "I'm not like the others, Huey! I'm different!"

"Jazmine. . ." he started, but let his voice trail off. He fought to keep himself from listing all the many, many reasons why they would never work together. Then he just shook his head and looked down at her. "Jazmine, I'm gay."

That seemed to stun her into a state of shock. She just stared at him with wide eyes in one of the most disbelieving tones imaginable. Huey let go of her hands and stepped away. She blinked and drew back, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"Gay?" she repeated. Huey nodded, rubbing between his eyes. He looked around to make sure Grandad wasn't listening to him. Then he looked over at where his stunned friend was standing. Her expression was a mix of sadness and shock. She gave Huey a once over as though that would tell her whether or not he were lying. "Is it Caesar?"

"Um. . .Sure. . ." was his answer, shrugging a little nonchalantly. Jazmine gave him a look like she did when she was trying to figure out if he were being serious or not. But Huey just motioned for her to step back. "Bye, Jazmine."

"Um. . .bye?" she said in a confused voice, waving a little as he shut the door in her face. Huey walked back up to the room. Granddad glanced up as he headed up the stairs, but he didn't say anything.

Huey had to end this competition and he had to end it now. Before Jazmine decided she still wanted her date or Cindy decided to try again. Huey had made up his mind, despite his brain screaming that he was making a big mistake. This competition was over.

Huey opened his bedroom door and walked over to his phone and picked it up. He dialed Caesar's number, sat on the bed, and waited for him to answer. It rang four times then picked up.

"Hey, what's up?" sang that ever happy voice on the other end. Huey rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Oh, hey, Big Huey."

"Caesar, I want you to call off the competition," he informed him, trying to make his voice sound as final as humanly possible. He wanted to make sure Caesar knew he was serious. But he heard a laugh and knew it hadn't worked in the slightest.

"No can do, Big Guy. You've still got two dates left," Caesar replied, and Huey could almost picture him wagging his finger at the phone and smiling that big, stupid smile of his. Huey muttered a couple swear words, rubbing his forehead. "What? Did the apology not go so good?"

"Could you come over? I need to talk to you," Huey muttered out, hanging his head a little. There was a pause on the other end, probably because Caesar was trying to figure out if Huey was going to tell him something he really didn't want to hear or something he really did want to hear.

"Sure, yeah, okay. Be right there. Bye," he sang out, clearly deciding that this would either be a good thing or that he just didn't care one way or the other. Huey said bye and hung up the phone.

There was a knock at his door not a second later. Huey jumped a couple feet and looked down at his phone. He knew there was no possible way Caesar was already here, yet he still looked.

"Come in."

The door opened and Riley walked in. He looked nervous and even a tad bit shy. It was so unlike him that Huey got a little worried. He moved to get up, but stopped when Riley walked over. Something about the way his little brother walked just stopped him in his tracks. Or it could be the fact that the bite mark on Riley's neck was on full display. Either way, Huey just cleared his throat and motioned for his little brother to sit next to him.

Riley sat down and leaned against him. He felt Riley's leg pressed up against his and watched as he took his hand in his. Riley played with Huey's fingers for a moment like he was trying to figure out what to say. He let out a sigh and looked up at Huey with unsure eyes.

"That wasn't jus' a one time thin', was it?" he asked, leaning a little bit closer to his brother. His eyes were sad and he looked so unsure that it made Huey want to hold him close and kiss those soft lips. But that wasn't what Riley needed right now. He needed to hear Huey say it.

"No. I plan to make love to you again," Huey answered, giving the smallest of smiles. There was a moment where neither of them said anything, then Riley broke out into a smile.

"Aiight, nigga," Riley happily replied, wrapping his arms around Huey's arm tightly. He rubbed his cheek sweetly against his brother's shoulder. Huey found it to be so sweet that it got him to smile again.

He reached down and firmly grasped Riley's chin with his index finger and thumb. He tilted his pretty face up and rested his lips very gently against his little brother's. Riley closed his eyes and kissed back. Huey slipped his arm free of Riley's grasp and wrapped it around his shoulders, pulling his brother that much closer to him.

The two shared in this warm embrace, pulling each other closer and closer still, exploring each other's mouth, until the door swung open into the wall. Both of them jumped, Riley letting out a shout, and jerked in the direction of the door. Both were terrified it was Granddad and both sighed with relief when they saw Caesar standing there with a big smile on his face.

"I'm guessing the apology went well, then," he stated, gesturing to where Riley was, hugging Huey tight against him with Huey's arms wrapped around him. Both of the Freeman brothers narrowed their eyes. "Ouch. Double glares."

"Why he here?" Riley demanded, looking away from the Brooklyn boy and over at his brother. Huey looked down at that angry pout and smiled. It didn't help the situation because it made Riley a little madder and Caesar laugh out loud.

"Caesar, I want to call off the competition," Huey answered, looking away from Riley and over to where Caesar stood laughing. He nodded a couple times, shutting the bedroom door in case Granddad walked by. Then Caesar strolled on over, pushing his dreads back.

"I can see why," he cooed out, pushing one finger against the bite mark on Riley's neck. The younger's eyes widened, then narrowed sharply and he smacked his hand away. Caesar rubbed his head, turning to his best friend. His eyes flicked up and down. "Where's yours?"

"My back. Riley scratched me," he answered, jerking his thumb behind him. Caesar's eyebrows shot up and his smile faded a little. He looked between the two. He motioned between them, his eyes locked onto Huey's. He sighed. "Yes, we had sex."

Caesar grinned from ear to ear and let out a loud laugh. Riley muttered something, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. But Caesar either didn't notice or he didn't care. Huey was leaning on the side of him not caring.

"I knew you had it in you, Big Guy!" he announced in a very proud voice, clapping Huey rather hard on the shoulder. He fought himself to keep from rubbing it as Caesar gave them a thumbs up.

"So, will you call off the competition?" Huey asked, narrowing his eyes at his best friend because he was a little worried he would keep up the competition for his own sick pleasures. But Caesar just bobbed his pretty head up and down, causing his dreads to bounce a little, and waved them off.

"Yea', yea'. Don't worry 'bout it. I'll take care of everything. You two kids have fun. Bye, guys," he sang out, waving as he headed off. Huey called a thank you before he shut the door. Caesar nodded again, letting out another laugh, then shut the door and was gone.

Huey looked down at Riley. He smiled up at him. They both leaned a little closer and their lips met in the middle.

* * *

Ha. Take _that _Huey's brain!

You know, Caesar went all the way over there for a twenty-second conversation. . . Then again, I guess saying 'I fucked my little brother and loved it' isn't really you should tell someone over the phone. . . .

Just so you know, it's three in the morning. There will be mistakes. Sorry.

Oh. And that's not the end of the story, if you thought it was! No! Don't stop reading! There's still a couple more chapters!


	8. Day 6: The Winner

"And the competition is really over?"

Caesar looked over at Huey as they walked down the street. Huey looked worried, almost paranoid. It was a look he usually only got when he was talking about how the 'man' was coming to get him because he 'knew' things. He wasn't really sure _why _he looked like that, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he was unofficially dating his little brother. Which, all things considering, _was _a pretty good reason to be paranoid. It wasn't something you'd want to get caught doing. . . .

"Yeah."

Huey nodded a few times, glancing around as the two walked to Huey's house. The sun was setting, so it wasn't very likely that the girls would be outside. But still. Huey didn't want to risk someone hearing their conversation. Especially since he hadn't exactly confirmed that this stupid competition was over. The last thing he needed was for one of them to overhear this.

"What did you tell them? Nothing stupid, I hope?" he asked, narrowing his eyes a little at his best friend. Caesar pushed his dreads back over one ear and gave him a look that just screamed 'I'm not that stupid'. Huey narrowed his eyes just a tad more. "What did you say, then?"

"I told them we were datin'," Caesar calmly said, shrugging a little bit. Huey's eyes widened and he stopped walking. Caesar kept walking, paying his best friend no mind. He glanced over his shoulder. "You coming or not?"

"You told them _what?!" _Huey hissed out, clearing the few steps between them. He roughly grabbed Caesar's arm, jerking him to eye level. Ironically, it put them in the perfect position to share that kiss Caesar had been talking about during the entire competition. But he just smiled that happy smile, uncaring about being jerked around.

"I said we were datin'. But, chill, Big Guy. No one's gonna ask questions 'bout it. An' you can continue to bang your brother behind closed doors," he sang out, standing straight and jerking his arm away from the revolutionary.

For a moment, Huey stood there in silence, thinking about this. Technically, he _had _told Jazmine he had a crush on Caesar. And if someone had to win the competition, it might as well be his best friend. He nodded a few times, deciding that once again Caesar had a really good point. Okay, so Riley would probably be pissed when he heard that he wasn't the 'winner' of the competition. But other than that, it was full proof.

Huey drew in a deep breath and exhaled it in a heavy sigh. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to walk to his house. Caesar flashed him a pretty smile and followed like he always did. Neither of them said a word the rest of the way. Huey because he was thinking about the night before him. Caesar, he wasn't sure on. But knowing him as well as he did, it was probably about the night before him as well.

The night in question, of course, being the 'victory party' of the competition. In essence, the celebration for the winner. And technically, that was Riley. Even though no one had asked anyone out and Riley would never actually be named the winner, he was. And Huey had promised to make love to him again.

Which meant two things had to happen. One— Granddad had to be out of the house long enough for them to make love. Two— they had to guarantee that they wouldn't get caught long enough for them to make love. Getting rid of Granddad wasn't hard. All they had to do was mention it was ladies night at a bar or something stupid like that and he'd be gone. The only problem was that they couldn't guarantee he would stay out for three hours or three minutes. He might go out to Dorothy and decide he didn't want to spend a couple hours with Tom, so he'd come back in. Or he might figure out something was up.

That's where Caesar came in. As Huey's best friend, it wasn't unusual for him to spend the night. Half the time, Huey was pretty sure Granddad wasn't sure if he had two grandsons or three, Caesar was at their house so much. And since Caesar had basically moved in, it wouldn't be weird for Granddad to walk in and find him sitting on their couch with neither of the Freeman brothers anywhere in sight. When Caesar greeted him and struck up a conversation, the boys would be able to hear him and thus finish doing whatever they were doing with plenty of time to spare. Because Huey knew if anyone could preoccupy his grandfather, it was his best friend.

Not only that, but if the girls were keeping an eye out to see whether or not this was just some joke or something like that, they would see Caesar walk into the house. That way if they were spying on them, which Huey considered since he was so paranoid, and they heard two people having sex, they wouldn't automatically assume it was his little brother in the bed.

So, tonight was nearly guaranteed to be wonderful.

Huey looked over at his best friend. Caesar didn't seem to notice, since he just continued to follow him to the house. They walked up the steps and Huey unlocked the door. He walked in and shut the door behind Caesar.

"You remember the rules, don't you?" the revolutionary asked, clicking the door locked. He slipped the key back into his back pocket and glanced back over at the Brooklyn boy. Caesar gave him a smile and waved him off.

"Yeah. I know, I know."

"No music. No televison. No computer. No singing. No dancing. No laughing. No eating. No walking around. No—"

"I know. I can't do anything. I know," Caesar laughed out, waving him off again. He strolled over to the couch, with Huey hot on his heels. He swung his bag off his shoulders and dropped it on the couch. Right as Huey opened his mouth, Caesar pulled out a handful of magazines and a book. "I came prepared, Big Guy."

"No porn," Huey snapped out, snatching the magazines from his friend. Caesar rubbed his hand, checking for a paper cut or something. The revolutionary paid him no mind, flipping through the magazines to make sure none of them were pornos.

"Why not?" he asked, raising up his eyebrows a little, his smile widening a little more. Huey raised up his eyes in a dark way, glaring death at him. Caesar laughed, holding his hands up in a type of surrender. "Chill. I didn't bring any porn."

"No masturbating either," Huey replied, handing the stack back to him. Caesar took them, laughing quite a bit at the very thought. But when Huey narrowed his eyes, his smile faded a little.

"You really don't have much faith in me, do you, Big Guy?" he asked in a slightly insulted voice, tossing the magazines onto the couch. His friend didn't answer, because he didn't have to. They both knew Caesar was a pervert and they both knew he would jerk off in their house if given the chance.

Huey's eyes widened, then narrowed. He pointed an accusing finger at his best friend. Caesar arched his eyebrows a little, tucking some of his dreads behind his ear again.

"You can't listen in."

Caesar burst out into laughter. His body shook from head to toe, seemingly at the very thought of him wanting to listen to the Freeman brothers having sex together. But Huey knew Michael Caesar and he knew that Michael Caesar was a pervert. He'd set them up. There was no way he'd be against listening to them having sex. In fact, if Huey had to guess, it was right up his alley to do something that perverted.

"You can't listen in."

Caesar's laughter slowed to a stop. His body still shook a little, but he seemed to be trying to regain some of his composure. Huey narrowed his eyes rather violently when he saw his big smile. Caesar stood straight, hands on his hips with that stupid smile on his face. But it didn't fool Huey for a second. He had just gotten caught and he knew it.

"What makes you think I'd wanna listen to you two?" he asked, cocking his pretty head to one side and giving him a strange look. It almost convinced Huey that he was being completely honest and that listening to two brothers getting it on wasn't something he'd want to do.

Almost being the key word.

"I know you, Michael, and I know you'd do it. And if you do, I'll kill you," Huey warned, pushing his index finger into his best friend's chest. Caesar stepped back, narrowing his eyes a little this time.

"Michael?" was his only response. Clearly he found it odd that Huey would refer to him by his first name, since he never, ever did, even when he wanted him to stop kidding around. But, at the very least, it seemed to get his point across, because a second later he held his hands back up in a type of surrender. "Aiight, Big Huey, I swear I won't listen in."

"Good. Because I'm really trusting you here, Caesar. You're the only person I can trust with this. Don't fuck it up."

Caesar nodded several times, clearly deciding that this was one of those times that a joke was uncalled for. Huey drew in another sharp breath and exhaled it in a heavy sigh. He looked away from his friend, turning towards the stairs. Up those stairs and in his bedroom was his little brother. And that little brother was waiting for him to walk through that down and make love to him like he promised to.

Huey looked away from those stairs. He tilted his head in the direction of his best friend. The ever loyal Caesar, who had always been at his side. He'd set up the stupid, headache inducing competition that had gotten the two of them together. And he'd gladly stepped aside despite his obvious feelings for Huey and let Riley have him. And here he was again, agreeing to spend many a night playing look out so the two could have sex.

All in all, Huey owed a lot to him. Not that he'd ever say it. He knew he didn't have to. Caesar didn't expect him to. He would just laugh and tell Huey it was really no big deal. So Huey did the only thing that seemed right.

"You know, you were wrong," he said, clapping a hand on Caesar's shoulder and giving him a small smile. Caesar looked a little stunned, and then extremely confused as he tried to figure out what he was wrong about.

"Huh?"

"You said I was going to sleep with my crush once before I picked someone else or no one at all. That didn't happen," he said, letting go of his best friend. For a second, Caesar just stared at him before his mind went back to the conversation they'd had a few days ago on their date. And he grinned.

"But you did pick someone else. Don't you remember, Big Guy? You picked me. You're not dating Riley. You're datin' me," he sang out, gesturing from himself to an imaginary Riley. Huey looked between him and the imaginary Riley as he processed all this. He looked at the Brooklyn boy's pretty face and narrowed his eyes.

"God, I hate you sometimes."

Caesar started laughing again, once against shaking from head to toe with his laughter. His dreads bounced innocently as Huey walked by him, shaking his head. He rubbed his forehead, hating to admit that Caesar was right. He stopped walking, turning back around as Caesar dropped down onto the couch to get comfortable.

"Remember the rules. And thanks," he said, giving him a small smile again. He looked up from the magazine he'd just opened. He flashed him his pearly whites and grinned an almost wicked grin.

"No prob. And you have fun fucking your little brother, you pervert," he replied, waving him off. He went back to his magazine as Huey's smile faded. He glared death at the back of Caesar's head before turning and leaving.

Huey walked up the stairs shaking his head. Then he realized what was about to happen and worry began to take over him again. He drew in a deep breath, heading down to his bedroom. His brain tried once again to reason with him, listing off all sorts of reasons why he should turn around and leave. His brain even forgave him for fucking his little brother the first time, saying that it was just a 'heat of the moment' type thing that he couldn't help.

But that wasn't true. And he knew it. He smiled despite all the reasons racing through his head as he turned the handle on his bedroom door. He pushed it opened and walked through. A switch was flipped and suddenly his brain stopped talking.

It wasn't that Riley was laying stretched out on his bed naked or that he was dressed like some hoe or anything like that. No, he wasn't doing anything even remotely sexy. He was just sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, flipping through a magazine not unlike the ones Caesar was downstairs reading. He was wearing his white undershirt and a pair of gray sweat pants. That was it. Nothing sexy, nothing cute, nothing but just his lazy brother being his lazy brother.

And yet, Huey still loved the sight. Maybe it was the bite mark on his neck or the fact that he was about to have sex with him or that he was just sitting on his bed. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal and Huey didn't care.

"Hey, nigga. What took so long?" Riley asked, raising up his head and snapping the magazine shut. He tossed it off the bed and gave him a look. Huey just walked in and shut the door. "Nigga?"

"Nothin'. Caesar's downstairs, so we don't have anything to worry about," Huey absentmindedly answered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the stairs. Riley glanced at the door for a second as though trying to figure out whether or not Caesar being downstairs should relieve him of his worries or just add to them. "Don't worry. He won't bother us."

"If you sure," Riley muttered out, narrowing his eyes in a disbelieving way at the door. Then those beautiful eyes flicked back to his brother and he gave him a tender smile. "So, we doin' this?"

"Yeah," Huey answered, nodding a few good times. He gave Riley a smile. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Huey walked over to the bed. Riley looked up at him with an innocent look. He didn't even try to look like the thug he claimed he was. He just watched his brother walked closer and closer. When Huey reached the bed, Riley swallowed a little hard.

Very carefully, Huey reached out and touched his little brother's face. He gently rubbed his full cheeks. Riley moved his face and laid a gentle kiss on his fingertips. The feel of his full lips against his fingers sent a shiver down the revolutionary's spine. He trembled a little as he cupped his brother's face with both hands. Riley stared up at him with his slightly worried eyes. Huey smiled sweetly, leaning down and clearing the distance between the two.

Their lips pushed against each other's in a sweet burst of passion. Huey's grip tightened on his face and Riley closed those lovely eyes of his. The kiss remained chaste for only a second or two, letting the passion build up in each of them. Until it seemed they couldn't handle it and Riley opened his mouth. Instinctively, Huey opened his and gladly let his little brother ease his tongue into it. He pulled his face closer as they ran their tongues over and under the other's in a slow, but sweet rhythm. Huey traced the inside of his mouth, exploring it the same way he had the first time. He tasted him and he loved the taste.

He pushed his mouth harder against Riley's, not being able to drink in enough of that wonderful taste. He arched his head up a little more, feeling Riley's hands grabbing at his shirt. The slow rhythm sped up as the heat between them rose. It built up and they kissed harder and faster. Their tongues brushed past each other, pressed against one another's. Huey pressed harder, forcing his tongue to trace over every inch of his brother's mouth even harder, even faster. Riley pushed back with just as much force, pulling on Huey's shirt more. He pushed himself up a little off the bed, trying to get a better taste.

The heat became almost too much. Huey drew back and took a deep breath. But Riley pressed his lips hard against his a moment later. He nearly choked, but kissed back. He felt his tongue as it roughly pushed into his mouth in such a wonderful way. He felt Riley moving back, pulling his brother with him. Huey moved his hands from his face to the bed in order to ease Riley back.

As soon as Riley's back was against the bed, Huey couldn't stop his hands from exploring. He ran his hands down his sides. Eagerly, he ran his hands to the edge of his brother's undershirt. He slipped his fingers up it. The feeling of bare skin against his sent another chill down his spine. He pulled out of the kiss, panting deeply as he trembled again. He heard Riley take a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders like he had the first time.

Huey kissed his neck. He felt the bite mark under his lips. He ran his tongue over it, then laid his lips gently against it. He traced his hands up his brother's sides. He felt that smooth, silky skin. He felt him move, almost jerk a little bit. Then he remembered that Riley was ticklish. He kissed his neck sweetly several times. Riley gripped his shirt tight, letting out a tiny whine as Huey ran his hands to his back. The sound sent another shiver up his spine.

Moving back only as much as necessary, Huey pulled Riley's undershirt off him. He threw it to the side and stared at his brother's bare chest for only a second. Then he kissed his neck again and bit down just a little bit. It wasn't nearly as hard as the one that'd left the mark, but still Riley let out a little shout. It was a sweet, animalistic sound that raised the heat to Huey's face.

And before Riley could complain about the foreplay, Huey slid down him a little. And he kissed his collar bone. He sucked on it a little, then ran his tongue along it. Riley let out a moan, arching his head back. His nails dug into his brother's back a little bit. Huey smiled to himself, running his hands down his sides. It sent a tremor up Riley's body and he whined a little. He jerked and it excited Huey to no end. He twirled his fingers in circles on his little brother's body. He jerked a little more and whined a little bit. It excited Huey even more.

He moved from his collar bone to a far more sensitive area. He licked one of Riley's nipples slowly and gently. This time his tough brother let out a gasp. He arched his back and gripped his shirt tight enough to tear it. But he couldn't form the words to tell him to knock it the fuck off. So he didn't. Huey took his nipple in his mouth sweetly and sucked on it. His moved his tongue over it entirely, sucking on it at times or gently biting it at others. Each different movement drew out a completely different whine or moan or sound. Each movement made Riley tilt his head back more or arch his back or move his legs or grip his shirt tighter.

Huey released his nipple and let his brother drop completely back onto the bed. He was breathing deeply and his face was flushed already. Simply from his touch. It excited Huey to know Riley's skin was that sensitive to the touch. Instead of letting him catch his breathe, Huey took his other nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Only, instead of focusing entirely on what made Riley blush, he moved his hands down to his sweats. They had to go too. He lifted his body up a couple inches, which pushed their groins hard against one another's. Huey smiled as he sucked on his nipple, pleased to feel that his brother was getting rather aroused. Riley let out a shout of pleasure, pulling on Huey's shirt more. Huey moved his sweats down a few inches, feeling the sweet swell of Riley's ass against his hands, despite his boxers separating skin from skin.

Huey moved as he needed to, pulling his lips away from Riley's chest as he pulled the sweats off. He felt every inch of his bare legs as he moved them down. Every inch of the skin was sweet and smooth and soft. And every inch sent a new chill up his spine and drew sounds from his brother. Riley gasped or he moaned as his brother traced his legs. He ran his fingertips along that sweet skin as he moved back down. When he reached his boxers, he pressed his lips against Riley's neck again. He sucked on the familiar territory as he let his fingers dip under the boxers.

He traced his brother's sweet hips. He traced his thighs. He gripped that skin tight, feeling how soft and smooth it truly was. He moaned, breathing deeply against Riley's neck. Riley tilted his head to the side, panting a little. He felt Huey lift his body up again, pressing their groins against one another's again. He hugged his older brother close, feeling Huey's hands gripping his ass.

Huey eased Riley's slender body back onto the bed again. Only this time, he felt his butt squish against his hands in a most wonderful way. He felt the heat rushing to his face as he nipped at the nook of Riley's neck. He squeezed his butt tight, enjoying the sheer perverted feeling it gave him to grope his little brother like that.

A moment or two later, he pulled away and sat up on top of Riley. He let his arms drop onto the bed, staring up at Huey with a lovely, flushed face. Huey didn't waste any time in pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side. Riley smiled a little, reaching over and grabbing the edge of Huey's jeans. He undid the button himself, then unzipped his pants.

But instead of pulling them down, he pressed his hand against Huey's erected shaft. The touch drew out a sound from the revolutionary, which only made Riley grip harder. Huey let out a moan, his hands gripping Riley's wrist. He moved his hand away and Riley let it drop back onto the bed. Huey finished getting undressed, although he didn't feel the need to climb off his little brother. Then he leaned back down.

He traced his fingertips over Riley's chest and sides as he laid his lips against his stomach. Riley blushed deeply, looking away. He gripped at the sheets, wriggling a little under him because the feel of Huey's fingertips were so light they barely touched his skin. He whined out, which only made Huey grin. He laid a few kisses against Riley's stomach, then he moved down farther. He laid a sweet kiss against his lower stomach, right at the edge of his boxers. He fingered his sides just to get him to jerk. He felt his body move and his voice try to shout for him to stop it. Again, it excited Huey to no end, even as his brother tried grabbing his hands to stop him.

Finally, Huey stopped teasing his little brother. He moved his hands down to Riley's boxers and pulled them down. Riley moved as necessary, then dropped back onto the bed. He probably started to say something, but Huey didn't hear him. He wasn't listening. He was too busy running his hands over Riley's slender legs and kissing his lower stomach.

"Nigga, I don't wann—"

Huey moved farther down Riley, kissing as he went. Instantly, Riley was cut off as he choked on air. Huey kissed his brother's already erect shaft gently. Each kiss was slow and sweet and caused a tremor to run up Riley's entire body, from head to toe. He traced his tongue on it slowly as though to feel every little inch, licking his way up to the head. Riley gripped the sheets with one hand, the other digging nails into Huey's back. He arched his back and gasped for air. He let out a sensual moan as Huey took his shaft in his mouth.

Huey sucked on his shaft just as slowly, still running his tongue over and under it. He moved back and forth in a gentle, passionate rhythm. He pulled back to the tip and laid a gentle kiss on it, then took it back in his mouth. Riley let out several loud moans, squeezing his eyes shut and moving a little under him. His body convulsed a little bit, his breathing growing shallow. But Huey kept sucking and licking and kissing his shaft at that slow and steady pace until it seemed like Riley would climax.

Then he pulled back and kissed his thigh sweetly. Riley drew in a sharp breath, dropping back onto the bed heavily. His grip loosened on the sheets and Huey's back. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. And while Riley attempted to catch his breath, Huey spat in his hand and started to lube himself up. He made sure to get himself slick, then he sat up on Riley again.

He moved his brother's legs, gripping his thighs tightly. He smiled down at his brother's flushed face as he readied himself once again. Riley drew in a breathe and gripped the sheets tightly. Then very carefully, Huey pushed himself into his little brother. Riley let out a little shout, his body naturally reacting. His back arched in a gorgeous way, his face showing both the pain and the pleasure. Huey's grip on his thighs tightened only that much more as he pushed deeper into his tight ass. Each inch drew out a scream so wonderful Huey could hardly wait to hear the next. It was so wonderful to hear him shout and scream as he fought for every inch.

Only this time, Huey didn't lean down. He didn't have to keep from shouting. If he shouted, it wouldn't matter. So he just stayed where he was, staring down at his brother's beautiful body. He got to watch as it jerked and convulsed and moved with each thrust. He could hear those beautiful screams and he could watch as his mouth formed a beautiful 'O' while he did. He got to see the sheer look of ecstacy on his brother's face. And that made in only that much better.

Riley's body moved as Huey pushed himself in as deep as he could. He watched him convulse and jerk, holding him as steady as he could. Riley let out those sweet animalistic sounds with each thrust, with every inch that Huey moved. He kept the pace slow and steady for now, if only to tease his tough brother a little more. Riley whined and moaned and gripped the sheets in a desperate way to relieve some of this intense heat.

Then Huey moved his hands from his thighs to his hips to better steady Riley's slender body. He gripped them tight, pushing his shaft in a little deeper and a little faster. Riley let out a shout, a scream, and a moan as he started to speed up the motion. He pulled back, then thrust forward faster and faster still. Riley's body convulsed as he screamed and shouted in that beautiful voice. Just hearing that raw emotion that Riley wouldn't dare show drew heat up to Huey's face. He breathed deep just at the sound.

He arched his brother's body a little bit, thrusting in deeper and deeper still. He thrust in as deep as possible until he hit Riley's sweet spot. He saw the change, watching his body writhe from the sheer pleasure of feeling it. He pressed his legs hard against Huey's sides, his hands gripped the sheets so much they probably tore, and his back arched in a beautiful way. He arched his head back, his face flushed a deep red. His mouth formed the sweetest 'O' as he moaned out each time Huey pushed against his sweet spot.

Huey leaned down a little bit, thrusting against his spot as hard and as fast as he could. Riley's breathing started to grow a little shallow, his screaming growing faster and faster as he started to climax. But just as the heat started to build up more than Riley good take it, Huey decreased the amount of speed. His thrusts began slower and sweeter, though still pushing against Riley's sweet spot. Riley's entire body trembled from the sudden change, the sounds escaping his lips so sweet it nearly made Huey come right then and there.

Riley's body started to relax a little. But Huey didn't give him a chance to settle back into the slow, steady passionate rhythm. He sped right back up, having heard the moaning and screaming that he wanted to. Riley's body jerked a little as the climax built right back up. It didn't wait this time. It didn't wait to be tricked. It hit hard and it hit fast, shaking Riley's body in the sweetest of ways. The screams and moans that escaped his lips brought Huey, shaking and screaming as well. They finished their orgasms together, riding it together in the hottest of passions.

Huey drew in a few deep breathes, easing himself out of Riley. He let out a last little moan, which set a shudder up Huey's spine. Then he laid down on his little brother again, pressing his face against his chest. He could hear his pounding heartbeat and knew Riley could probably feel his. He kissed his chest, smiling to himself. He hugged his brother's body close. He felt Riley running his fingers on his back, tracing his fingertips along the cuts he'd put there.

". . . I. . .love you. . Riley. . ." Huey muttered out, laying a couple more kissing on his brother's chest. He felt his heart pounding under his lips and he wasn't sure if it got faster or not. But it still made him smile a weak smile.

"Yea'. . . .I. . .love you. . . too. . ." he answered, his voice breathy and a little dazed from pleasure. Huey felt him trace a heart into his skin. It made him smile and he laid another kiss on his brother's chest. Then he just rested his cheek against that bare skin and breathed for a little bit.

". . .We'll go again. . . in a few minutes. . ." Huey breathed out, nodding a couple times. Riley let out a soft laugh and Huey just knew he'd nodded his head. He rubbed one of Huey's cuts and traced another heart into his skin. ". . .I love your body. . ."

"Yea'. . .I love yours too. . ." Riley muttered, laughing a little bit. Huey kissed his chest again, knowing that time his heartbeat did speed up a little bit. He smiled to himself, resting his cheek back against his chest.

Okay, so maybe that stupid competition hadn't been so stupid after all. . .

* * *

The End. I hope you enjoyed it.

The sequel's name is Lover for Hire. It should be out soon.

Who's your favorite Boondocks pairing? Take my poll and let me know.

Sorry it took so long to post this, by the way. Oh, and it's four in the morning. Sorry. I tried to reread it, but you know. . .A girl can only catch so many mistakes when half dead. . . .


End file.
